


Rollin' Like Thunder (Under the Covers)

by Eddie_KaspbrakTozier



Series: It Was Always You [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Bottom Richie Tozier, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Extensive Use of Pet Names, Fix-It, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Rimming, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Soft Richie Tozier, Spanking, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier, can be read as a standalone, multiple sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie_KaspbrakTozier/pseuds/Eddie_KaspbrakTozier
Summary: Richie is away on tour while Eddie is stuck at home due to his soul sucking job. When Eddie gets a call from Richie's manager, telling him Richie's not his usual cheery shelf, Eddie decides to surprise Richie.Sexy times ensues.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: It Was Always You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551535
Comments: 20
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends! This is part five of my multi-part series "It Was Always You." No need to read the other stories, you can read this as standalone.
> 
> As a quick recap - Eddie survived the fight with Pennywise. Eddie & Richie figured their shit out. Eddie is now living with Richie in Los Angeles. They've been together for almost two years. Also, the character "Liam", is Richie's manager after he dumped Steve's homophobic ass.
> 
> Title inspired by lyrics from "I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues" by Elton John: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6KYAVn8ons

Rollin’ Like Thunder (Under the Covers)

Chapter One

Eddie’s POV

Downtown Los Angeles isn’t as glamorous or as picturesque as the Big Apple, where the romantic view of American life is a kid playing baseball on the street a few feet from his doorstep, a young kid from the middle of nowhere America stepping into Times Square for the first time, or a Wall Street big shot making a deal of a lifetime on the trading floor. No, downtown Los Angeles isn’t pretty. It’s small and cramped; millions of people shoved into a tiny space, grinding out a living. Every night slogging their way back to their families, drained and exhausted, only to do it all over again the next day. 

Eddie drops a stack of the papers onto his desk, his vision having gone fuzzy from scouring documents for the last couple of hours. He has a thundering headache; all of the charts and statistics rattling in his brain, causing it to expand, the pressure pushing at his temples, ready to blow.

He closes his eyes, hoping to alleviate his pounding headache. With trained hands he pulls open a drawer in his desk to pull out a bottle of aspirin. With his eyes still closed he unscrews it, rattles two pills into his palm, and slings them back. He’s such a pro at taking pills he swallows them dry. 

Eddie’s eyes creak open, glancing at the clock on his desk as it ticks past five o’clock. There are no bells or whistles, as one is used to from school; no big announcement to signify the end of the work day. No, there’s just the ticking of the clock and the simple fact that he can go home now. 

This knowledge only makes Eddie’s headache worse thinking about driving to Malibu. No matter how many audiobooks or podcasts he listens to, nothing can make the almost two hour drive, back and forth, any less painless. He would rather get stabbed in the face again.

“Mr. Kasp-

“Eddie.” It comes more harsh than lighthearted. He winces at his tone.

His eyes swing up to land on Charlie, or rather Charlotte, his new assistant, standing in the doorway to his office.

“Oh, right. Yes. Eddie.” She says his name slowly, as if he might suddenly deem her not ‘adult’ enough to call him by his first name. He remembers the feeling the same way right after he graduated from college. “It’s just that this package just arrived for you. It looks like another succulent!” She holds up a pristine white box.

“Oh, great!” Eddie’s heart leaps at the sight of the box, eager to get his hands on it. “Here, you can just leave it here on my desk.” He stands, his knees cracking, to shuffle away stacks of paper piled high on his desk.

“Of course,” she says, placing it on his desk. “I hope it’s another one of those succulents with those pretty pink flowers. They’re so lovely. He’s so sweet to be sending you these. I wish my boyfriend did that.” She wishfully eyes the mass group of succulents lining the low table behind Eddie’s desk as well as the succulents filling the bookcases, lining both of the walls of his office.

For the last two and a half months, Richie has been sending succulents to Eddie every week, sometimes multiple times per week, while he’s been away on tour. The first week Richie was away Eddie showed up to work to find two dozen red roses sitting on his desk. People came in and out of his office all day, cooing over them, telling him ‘how lucky he was.’ Eddie’s pretty sure his face was the same color as the roses the entire day. 

While he didn’t really like the attention they garnered from his coworkers, they were a nice distraction. Whenever he was having a problem - stuck on a certain statistic or he just couldn’t find the right words for an email he was writing - he would take a moment to just stare at the flowers, wondering what Richie’s doing, what’s he wearing, what he had for lunch. It would clear his mind, allowing him to go back to work, slightly refreshed.

He left them on his desk for as long as possible - watering them, feeding them, cutting the stems fresh - but even with all of his tender love and care they only lasted a week. They slowly wilted, the petals falling onto his desk until one day they were so bare they resembled the rose from _Beauty and the Beast_. He was forced to throw the whole thing away. He complained about it to Richie one night during their daily FaceTime. It was the very next day he received his first succulent. 

The table behind his desk, which overlooks downtown Los Angeles, is completely lined with succulents of every shape, size, and color. Some of them are little terrariums filled with moss, others are small potted plants, while others fill in gaps on his bookshelf, their long tentacles growing over the edge, reaching long, trying to reach the floor. He has a full garden growing in his office; it’s brought real character and life to the once beige interior.

“Do you need anything else before I go?” Charlie asks.

“No, no. Thank you, Charlie. We’ll run through those new statistics tomorrow, ok?”

“Ok, that sounds great, Mr. Kas - I mean Eddie. Have a good night.” She turns to leave, waving bye.

“You too. See you tomorrow!” he calls after her.

Once she’s gone he quickly grabs the white box, pulling it into his lap. He pulls off the top to reveal bright multicolored succulents filling a large square white box. It’s filled with an assortment of succulents - Burro’s Tails, Jade Plants, Stonecropps, Sunbursts, etc. Eddie’s become quite a succulent expert over the last few months, taking time out of his work week to water and rotate each plant, making sure each side gets its share of LA sun.

He swivels his chair toward the table behind his desk to push aside two succulents, making room for his new addition. He pulls out his phone, taking a quick snapshot. It’s a good photo - the succulent is centered in the photo with the flat hazy landscape of Los Angeles, sprawled out as far as the eye can see, in the background. The setting sun shines through the leaves, enhancing it’s multitude of bright colors.

*Photo attached*

**I’m going to have to start getting rid of furniture if you send me any more succulents!**

**I’m being overrun here! It’s like I’m living in Little Shop of Horrors!**

A second later he gets a response, a row of kissy face emojis.

**Oh, you LURVE it!**

**OMG! You should name it Aubrey II! *mind blown emoji***

**How’s Audrey I doing?**

**Which one is Audrey I?**

**The big hangy plant on your bookshelf! It was the first one I sent you!**

**I’m so hurt you forgot! *crying face emoji***

**Since when have you called it Audrey I??**

**Since now???**

**Really, Eds, you should be the one naming them! Not me!**

**Aren’t you supposed to be talking to them or something??**

**It’s rude to talk to people if you don’t know their names.**

**If that’s Audrey I then the one you sent me today should be Audrey 50!!**

**I am NOT naming my plants. They’re plants, not people, dummy.**

**OMG! I have NOT sent you 50 plants. *eye roll emoji***

**fucking drama queen**

**And even IF I DID, you would fucking love it!**

**You know what? I’m going to send you twice as many now!**

**See how you like that, FUCKER!**

**You say the sweetest things to me, Trashmouth**

***row of kissy faces***

**Only for my little Eds!**

**DON’T CALL ME THAT!!**

**FUCKFACE**

**BABY**

**LOVER**

**SWEETHEART**

**LIGHT OF MY LIFE**

Eddie smiles at Richie’s antics. He can practically hear Richie’s voice. 

Richie’s tour is going incredibly well. All of his shows have been sold out, and he’s been getting stellar reviews. He even has a deal with Netflix for a special. Eddie couldn’t be prouder...it’s just...he misses Richie SO FUCKING MUCH. 

He wants to hug him so he can feel Richie’s big warm arms wrap around him. He wants to kiss him, feel Richie’s soft lips against his, Richie’s tongue poking through to twist with his own. He wants Richie hovering above him, his large muscular arms bracketed around Eddie as he pounds Eddie into the mattress over and over again, making Eddie’s toes curl. 

His phone pings, pulling Eddie out of his daydream.

**Eddie? Baby?**

**Don’t be mad at me!**

**I miss you!! *puppy eye emoji***

Oh, he must have zoned out there for a second.

**How’s Seattle?**

**Please tell me you have your raincoat!**

**OMG! YEEEESSS! OK!?**

***ROLLING EYE EMOJI***

**JEEEZZZ**

**Do you wear it!?**

**Yes, I fucking wear it!!**

**Do you want a fucking picture of something!?**

**Actually, I do.**

A minute goes by before Richie replies. It’s a selfie of him standing in the middle of Pike Place Market, his hair soaking wet, plastered to his forehead, his glasses fogged, streaked with rain. He’s giving the peace sign while puckering his lips, classic duck face.

Eddie immediately saves it to his phone. 

**YOU LOOK DUMB**

**Also, what’s the point in wearing a raincoat if you don’t wear the hood!?**

While Eddie is typing, he gets a response.

**You’re lucky I’m out in public.**

**If I was in my hotel room I would have only been wearing my raincoat.**

***winky face***

**I’m going to ignore that.**

**If you get pneumonia, it’s not my fault!**

**OH MY GOD!**

**I was only out for two seconds!**

**You’re such a nut!**

**Wanna Facetime tonight??**

**Yeah, I’m about to leave the office.**

**Been a fucking day, let me tell you!**

**Oh, I’m sure you will**

**Shut up!**

**Ok, I’m leaving now. Text you when I’m home.**

**Probably going to pick-up dinner on the way.**

**Ok! Can’t wait to see your face!**

**LOVE YOU!**

**Love you too.**

**And remember that raincoat has a hood!**

Eddie slips his phone into his pocket. He shuts off his computer, grabbing a few pieces of paper to slot them into his leather messenger bag. He feels like a real downtown Los Angeles bigshot with his messenger bag; it’s way fucking fancier than his old wornout pleather one, which he got on the cheap side at Macy’s. This beauty is a deep chocolate brown with his monogram debossed, filled with gold foil, on the side. It was a gift from Richie right after he got the job, another reason why he loves it.

He slings the bag over his shoulder, clicking off the lights to his office as he heads out the door.

“Hey, Eddie!”

He stops in his tracks, groaning internally before turning around to greet his boss with a smile. God, he was _so close_ to escaping.

“Hi Mark. Heading out for the day?”

“Yeah, gotta get home to the wife and kids. Hey, an application from a new startup company came in today. Everyone liked what you did on the last job so I thought this would be the perfect project for you and Charlotte!” Mark extends the thick manila folder, expecting Eddie to take it.

“Sure, of course.” Eddie grabs the bulging folder which barely fits between his thumb and forefinger. He stuffs it under his arm, turning around to place it in his office before leaving.

“The big guy will need that first thing Monday. Sound good?”

Eddie pauses mid-step, taking a beat to school his face before turning around. “Sure, of course. Not a problem.” 

This is so typically. _Of course_ they would give him a big assignment on Thursday, only to ask for it by _Monday_! He’ll have to work tonight and over the weekend to get it done. Eddie stuffs the manila folder in his messenger bag, not caring if it gets bent or crinkled with the amount of force he’s using. Both Mark and Eddie head into the elevator, hitting the button to the garage.

“So, is Richie still gone?” 

“Yeah, should be back in a month or so though.”

“Oh, wow! He’s been gone for a long time, man! My wife would kill me if I was gone that long!” Mark gives him a hard brisk pat on the back. 

Jesus. Way to rub it in asshole!

“Yeah, yeah. Kinda comes with the job, you know?”

“Right, right. Well, the next time he does a show in town, let me know! Me and the wife would love to see him!”

A soft chime rings through the elevator as they reach the garage. Mark waves goodbye as he heads off to his car. Eddie waves back, his face and hand falling once Mark is out of sight. Eddie’s headache has gotten worse. His vision is still hazy as he walks to his car, the weight in his messenger bag dragging him down.

He slams the car door shut, dropping his messenger bag into the passenger seat. Pulling out of the garage he’s immediately met by heavy Los Angeles traffic, cars lined up as far as the eye can see, crawling along. 

Eddie’s not surprised he got _another_ assignment. He’s been at his job, as a Senior Risk Analysis, for almost a year now. He was so fucking excited when he first got the job. His life was _finally_ moving forward - he’s fully recovered from the fight with Pennywise, he’s getting his career back on track, and he’s in a loving relationship.

The thing is, when you’re good at your job, people go to you for everything! When he first arrived at the company it became apparent very quickly he was one of the most experienced and competent people there. He was quickly given his own office and his own assistant. He liked the work, he did, but for the last couple of months it has been sucking him dry. They recently - like four months ago - fired someone, dumping all of that person’s workload onto him, claiming they would find a replacement ASAP, and yet, here he is, months later, taking more work home with him.

The work is never ending. It’s gotten to the point where he just expects that he’s just going to work into the night and on weekends. It’s gotten _so bad_ that he hasn’t been able to take one weekend to go visit Richie on tour, having to settle for video calls every night. He fucking hates it, and he knows that it upsets Richie, although Richie would never say so. 

Eddie pulls into the driveway of their Malibu home, the orange sun a faint line in the distance. Entering through the garage, he dumps his messenger bag next to the kitchen island, sliding the plastic bag from Flame Broiler across the counter. He unceremoniously plops down onto a barstool, tearing apart the plastic bag to shove a spoonful of brown rice and grilled vegetables into his mouth. 

He pulls out his phone as he shoves another spoonful into his already full mouth. He can practically hear what Richie would say if he was there - ‘Hey, I have something else you can shove in your mouth.’ Chuckling to himself in his dark, empty house Eddie, single handedly, types out a message on his phone.

**Home! Traffic sucked.**

**Got Flame Broiler.**

Ah, yes. True romance. He quickly receives a message from Richie.

**HI BABY! *KISSY FACE***

**You don't have to tell me traffic sucks. It’s implied.**

**BOO! BORING!**

**You’re eating fucking brown rice and vegetables, arent you!?**

**You fucking healthnut! Eat a fucking hot god once in a while, man!**

**I have a feeling I’ll have my fair share of** **hot dogs when you get home.**

**OH MY GOD! EDS GETS OFF A GOOD ONE!**

**I CAN’T BELIEVE I FUCKING I WALKED INTO THAT!**

**GOOD ONE, EDS! *HIGH FIVE EMOJI***

Eddie replies with the rolling eye emoji, shortly followed by the five high emoji. 

**Wanna FaceTime??**

**I’m eating, asshole.**

His screen quickly gets taken over by a large picture of Richie, the one Eddie saved as Richie’s profile picture. It’s a photo of Richie which was taken last Christmas at Ben’s condo in Chicago. Even though he’s a forty-plus year old man, Richie looks like a kid on Christmas morning - he’s wearing rumpled sweatpants and a creased shirt with his hair sticking out at all angles; a large grin is plastered on his face as he holds up his Christmas present, an antique looking record player. 

Eddie presses the button on his phone. Richie's face fills the screen, Richie’s appearance immediately grabbing Eddie’s attention. Richie’s complexion is pale, there are dark bags drooping under his eyes, and he has a dark, scruffy beard, more than this usual five o’clock shadow.

“You know, I’ve seen you eat before. What the fuck is the big deal about FaceTiming while you eat!?” His voice is soft, worn down, although he’s clearly trying to hide it.

“Oh, I don’t know, Richie! Maybe cause I actually want to _talk_ to my boyfriend instead of having him watch me stuff my face!” Eddie jams another forkful into his mouth, the rice puffing up his cheeks.

“Oh yeah,” Richie’s voice dips low, sultry. “That’s hot, baby. Stuff that pretty mouth full.”

“Fuck you!” Eddie smirks, trying to hide it behind his fork.

Richie’s laugh rings out in the kitchen, a little color behind it.

“Are you feeling ok, Rich? You look fucking awful.” Eddie leans closer to the screen, trying to get a better view. He notices Richie is sitting on the bed in his hotel room, only the light from the TV on, creating a multicolored glow around him. 

“Wow. You say such sweet words to me, sweetheart.”

“I mean it, Rich. You look like you got the life sucked out of you...and not like in a good way. This is why I told you to wear your raincoat-”

“I did!”

“-with your hood up! Now you’re going to get a cold, and you’re going to push yourself to go out on stage tomorrow, which is only going to make it worse! And then the next thing you know you’ll have the flu, which in Seattle’s weather can quickly turn into pneumonia! I swear to Go-”

“Oh my god, Eddie! Love! Take a fucking breath! Jesus Christ, I’m not sick! Have you ever heard of _jetlag_ , you bag of turds!” 

“You say such sweet words to me,” Eddie deadpans. He pauses, twirling his fork in his bowl of rice. “Sorry. I just - I just get worried, you know?” He glances down at his half eaten food, embarrassed.

Richie sighs, releasing a full breath of air. “Yeah, I know, baby. You don’t have to worry though. You packed me a whole fucking suitcase-”

“It is not a whole fucking suitcase!”

“-of fucking medical supplies. Oh, it is too a whole fucking suitcase, Edward! It has wheels on it for Christ’s sake!” 

“Well, _excuse me_ for wanting to take care of my _boyfriend_!”

“Oh, so you’re going to play the boyfriend card, is that it?” Even after being together for almost two years Richie still gets sappy whenever Eddie’s refers to him as his boyfriend.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am. What are you going to do about it, huh?” Eddie glares at Richie, staring him down through the screen. 

Richie stares right back - furrowing his brows, puffing his cheeks to look menacing. Richie brakes the silent tug of war earlier than Eddie expects, falling backward onto his back, out of sight of the screen. Richie’s hotel room whirls by until the camera lands on Richie, whose head is cradled in the soft embrace of a pillow.

“What did you do today - besides not wear your raincoat properly?” Eddie tries not to make it obvious, but he’s still searching for signs that Richie might actually be sick.

Richie shrugs. “Went to Pike Place. They have some great seafood here - which, of course they do, like, duh! Oh man, I’ll have to bring you here sometime, babe. Their oysters are to die for!”

“Oh, yeah? I’ll have to go with you next time.” Eddie regrets it the minute comes out of his mouth.

“Yeah, yeah.” It’s soft, bitter.

Eddie knows they’re both thinking the same thing - he could be there, with Richie, but he’s not. He’s stuck at home because of _work_. An awkward moment passes - Eddie chewing, Richie staring blankly at the glowing TV.

“You should go to sleep, Rich. You’ve had a long day.” 

“Yeah, yeah. What about you? Going to go to sleep?”

“Nah, I got a new project right before I left the office. Got to work on it.” 

“Are you fucking serious!?”

“Rich-”

“Don’t they give you enough work as it is? Jesus Christ-”

“Rich! I don’t want to talk about this!” They’ve had this argument, disagreement, whatever the fuck this is, a lot. 

“Sorry, sorry. I just - I just hate how they treat you, Eds. You’re such a badass, and they treat you like shit.”

“They’re looking for a replacement. It’ll get better once they find somebody.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

An awkward beat passes.

“Do me a favor and stay inside if you don’t feel well tomorrow, ok?”

“Yeah, sure. Of course.” Richie closes his eyes, sleep creeping across his face. 

Eddie pauses, watching Richie’s peaceful form. Eddie traces Richie’s face with the pad of his index finger, following the line of his nose. Richie’s head falls deeper into the depths of the pillow, his glasses riding up his nose. If Eddie was there, he would slowly slip Richie’s glasses off his face, allowing him to fall asleep peacefully.

“Rich.” It’s a whisper. “Rich, you’re going to fall asleep with your glasses on.” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. That’s why I need you, Eds.” Richie slips his glasses off his nose, folding them, stretching his arm wide to place them on the edge of the bed. “Don’t stay up too late yourself, babydoll. Ok? They’re not worth it.”

“Yeah, yeah. Of course.” Eddie’s transfixed by the way sleep is overtaking Richie, all of the stress falling from his face. He thinks about how he would curl up in Richie’s arms, press their chests together, and watch Richie drift off. “Hey, I love you.” 

A smile spreads across Richie’s face, his eyes still closed. “I love you too, baby.”

“Night, Rich.”

“Night, babe. Text me when you wake up?” 

“Of course, dummy. Now go to sleep.” 

“Mhm.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Eddie presses the red hang-up button, the screen going black to show his image reflected in the glass. He looks worn and beatdown. What he would give just to put on his sweats and go to sleep. He contemplates it for a second, only to sign loudly to the desolate kitchen as he dumps his half eaten dinner into the trash. Grabbing his messenger bag he walks into the pitch-black hallway toward the office.

  
  


\-------

  
  


The coffee machine is flagrantly mocking him, each bead of coffee dripping slower then the last. The pool of coffee steaming in the carafe gradually transitions from a light caramel to a deep umber as streaks of sunlight, hitting the blue backsplash, get longer and longer, until, finally, the machine lets out a small musical chirp. Drunk on too little sleep, Eddie haphazardly sloshes some into his plain metal travel mug. He takes a deep, desperate swig, the caffeine singing in his bloodstream as he fast walks to his car.

The wet, foggy Malibu air bites at Eddie’s skin. The neighborhood is peaceful, still asleep in bed, which is reasonable enough as it’s 5:30 in the morning. It’s early, even for him, but he would rather get up at the asscrack of dawn if it means he can beat LA traffic.

Eddie pulls up Sigalert on his phone, a daily ritual for him, to check for any issues on his route. This can literally make or break his commute. The one time he didn’t check, it took him two hours to just _get out_ of Malibu; a convertible had hit one of the Starline tour buses, blocking all lanes of traffic. Today though, it’s all green! Clear to go!

Eddie tucks his phone into the middle console, making sure it’s hooked up to his Bluetooth before starting to back out of the driveway. Half way down, an ear piercing ring echoes in the car, the console lighting up, the name Liam Maxwell in bold letters filling the screen. 

Eddie slams on the brakes, the rear end of the car sticking out into the empty street. His fingers frantically pushing, mashing, and stabbing at the tiny pick-up button on the steering wheel, somehow missing multiple times before he’s able to pick up. 

“Hello!?” It’s halfway between a scream and a question.

“Uh...Hello? Eddie?”

“Yes, it’s me. Eddie-”

“Oh good. Hey, it’s Liam. You know, Richie’s manag-”

In a millisecond, the world around him shrinks, all of the air sucked from his lungs. 

“OH MY GOD! IS HE OK!?” 

“Wha - What?”

“RICHIE! IS. HE. OKAY!?” 

“What!? OOHH! Oh god-” 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘OH GOD’!?”

“No, no, no! Richie’s fine! Well...I mean...not _fine_ exactly-”

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?” The space inside the car contracts, the cold metal pressing up against his body, caging him inside, even though the only thing physically touching him is his soft leather seat.

“No, no! God, I’m sorry. Listen, let me start over. Richie’s not hurt, or injured, or anything like that. Okay?”

“Oh. Okay...” The space inside the car expands, along with his lungs.

“Listen, the reason I’m calling is that...God, I don’t know how to put this, but Richie’s hasn’t been himself lately...”

“Huuuh...okay?”

“You know, he hasn’t been his normal vibrant, cheery self? He’s not as energetic or as talkative. He mainly keeps to himself, just hanging out in his dressing room before a show. And he doesn’t look very good - he’s pale, thinner than normal, and he has bags under his eyes. I don’t think he’s sleeping or eating much of anything. I asked him if he was getting sick, but he told me it was just-”

“Jetlag.” Eddie’s chest clenches. He _fucking knew_ something was off with Richie last night.

“Huh, yeah. That’s what he said. Listen, I’m just worried about him. I know he’s not the type of person to ask for help, and I know this leg of the tour has been especially long-”

“Liam,” Eddie interrupts. His glances at the clock, it’s 5:45 am. He should have been on the road 10 minutes ago. Every minute he sits here is 5 minutes lost in the office.

“Huh, yeah?”

“Can you book me on the next flight to Seattle?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, be honest, is the texting portion hard to read? I can't figure out a better way to format it, and there's only so many formatting options within AO3.😞


	2. Chapter Two

Rollin’ Like Thunder (Under the Covers)

Chapter Two

Eddie’s POV

Torrential rain batters against the car window and roof, an ambient white noise filling the interior. The Seattle skyline is filled with dark indigo clouds, small bursts of lightning filling the sky in random intervals. The company car, sent by Liam, that Eddie is riding in pulls out of Seattle-Tacoma International airport onto the freeway. In the distance Eddie can see the hazy outline of the Space Needle. 

Eddie pulls out his phone, scrolling through the last text message he sent to Rechie before he boarded his plane at LAX.

  
  


**Going into a long meeting.**

**Won’t be able to respond for a couple of hours.**

**LAME!**

**About to head out to explore the city more!**

**Might go to the aquarium. *thinking emoji***

**I’ll send you pictures of your penguin friends.**

**You know, cause they’re short like you! *crying laugh emoji***

**HA HA. VERY FUNNY, ASSHOLE!**

**And I’m going to have to turn my phone off**

**so I won’t see any messages until I’m out of my meeting.**

  
  


**BOOOO!**

**I’m going to miss texting you! *crying emoji***

**I’ll miss you!**

**You’ll survive, you big baby.**

**It’s only for a few hours.**

**I’ll miss you too.**

**Ok, going into my meeting.**

**Talk soon. Love you.**

  
  


When Eddie turned on his phone after landing he found Richie had texted him numerous times. No penguins, unfortunately, but there were plenty of pictures of delicious food and picturesque views of Seattle.

Eddie starts typing to Richie.

**Out of my meeting.**

**No penguins?**

**EDDIE! My love! *three heart emojis***

**Naw, didn’t go to the aquarium.**

**I figured I would just start crying if I saw those cute little penguins.**

**They would remind me too much of my Eds. *teary eyed emoji***

  
  


***rolling eye emoji***

**DORK**

  
  


**Are you heading home?**

**Late night for you.**

Eddie glances at the clock on his phone, it’s close to 7pm. Not only would Eddie be on his way home right now, but it also means that Richie is about to go on stage soon.

**Yup! On my way home.**

**Are you at the theatre?**

**YUP! *smiley emoji***

**They just let the audience in.**

**What are you gonna to do tonight?**

**Wanna FaceTime later?**

Eddie smiles. Richie has _no idea_ Eddie is literally on his way to see him. Eddie specifically told Liam to keep it to himself; he wants to surprise Richie after his show tonight. He’s going to blow Richie’s fucking mind!

**Sure.**

**Alright. Heading home.**

**Probably going to grab Flame Broiler again on the way home.**

**Talk soon.**

**Ugh, you’re so boring, Eds.**

**Drive safe! Love you tons. *kissy face emoji***

Eddie’s smiles widen, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest as the Seattle skyline creeps closer and closer.

  
  


\-------

Eddie’s car pulls up in front of the theatre. The large neon vertical letters, spelling _Paramount_ , sparkle through the falling rain, little halos of light dancing around the exposed bulbs. The bright white marque underneath is the brightest thing on the street, red block letters filling one side:

**RICHIE “TRASHMOUTH” TOZIER**

**“THAT’S SO GAY” TOUR**

**5/25, 5/26, 5/27 - 8PM**

**SOLD OUT**

Eddie’s heart leaps in his throat, a burning sense of pride filling his chest.

The door to the car opens. “Eddie!” Liam leans down to wave, holding an umbrella over the open door.

“Hi, Liam.” Eddie scoots out of the car to take shelter underneath the umbrella.

“So good to see you!” Liam shakes Eddie’s hand vigorously. “I cannot _wait_ to surprise Richie. It’s going to blow his fucking mind! Here, let’s get out of this nasty weather.” Liam starts pushing Eddie forward toward the doors of the theatre.

“Oh, wait. My bags!”

“Oh, don’t worry. They’ll take your bags to Richie’s hotel. Come, come! Let’s get inside.”

Eddie allows himself to be pushed into the lobby which is empty except for some few bartenders cleaning glasses and ushers cleaning up trash scattered on the floor. A large, boisterous boom of laughter echoes behind the stage doors slowly trailing off to the faint sound of Richie’s voice. Eddie’s heart picks up speed. God, he’s SO FUCKING CLOSE.

“How’s he doing?” Eddie asks.

“Eh.” Liam shrugs. “He was really quiet tonight before the show. Still doesn’t look like he’s been eating much or sleeping at all. I don’t know how he does it - go from being so out of it to go up so energetic. It’s like he’s two different people.” 

Eddie frowns in response. He thinks back to all the pictures Richie sent him this afternoon. What was he doing the whole day? He sent pictures of food. Was he taking pictures just so he could send them to Eddie, and then just throw them out? Eddie has no idea what is going on, but he’s sure as shit going to find out.

“So I told Richie there’s a special VIP guest in the audience tonight. They won tickets to the show and a meet and greet from a radio station or something. So after the show I’ll take you to his dressing room and then SURPRISE!”

“Oh, great. Thank you. That’s a good idea.”

“Of course, of course! Want to see some of the show?” Liam ushers Eddie to one of the stage doors.

“Are you - are you sure? I don’t want him to see me.” Eddie’s heart picks up speed.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. He can’t see anything up there with all those stage lights hitting his face. Just don’t laugh too loudly, _that_ he might hear.” Liam opens the stage door, pushing Eddie to the dark abyss. 

While it takes a moment for his eyes to adjust the darkness, his ears immediately fill with the sound of Richie’s baritone voice and the continuous undercurrent of the audience’s laughter.

“Now, Eddie, who has this look of absolute frustration and anger on his face - the one that just screams ‘I’m going to beat the shit out of you’-”

Eddie’s almost brought to tears from just the _sight_ of Richie who’s pacing back and forth on stage, one hand holding the microphone while the other flares around. Richie’s face is flushed, he’s grinning, obviously enjoying the energy that’s shifting back and forth between him and the audience. He really looks alive up there; completely in his element. Eddie’s body tingles with anticipation, knowing he’s so fucking close to Richie, and that soon he’ll be able to put his arms around him.

Eddie knows the show by heart so he doesn’t exactly listen, all of his attention is focused on Richie and the sound of his voice. Before he knows it the show comes to an end. Richie bows, blowing kisses to the audience before walking off stage.

Eddie’s eyes blink repeatedly as the house lights come up. He’s pulled back into the lobby by unknown hands before he can get run down by the audience who are rushing out of the theatre.

Eddie turns to find Liam. 

“Shall we?” Liam smiles as he gently guides Eddie through people to the backstage area.

As they walk down the stark white cinderblock hallway Eddie’s phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out to see a text from Richie.

**FINNIS!**

**Hey. Did you get home alright?**

**You normally text me. *frowny face***

Eddie’s heart swells. Even after he just came off stage from an amazing performance Richie’s first thought is about Eddie. God, Eddie loves him so fucking much. 

Liam abruptly stops in front of Eddie, turning around to face him. “Ready?” 

Eddie notices the door they’ve stopped in front of has a whiteboard sticker plastered in the middle which has been cut out into the shape of a star. In red dry erase it reads “Richie”. Eddie can hear muffled sounds behind the door.

Eddie takes a deep breath, his heart in his throat. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m ready.”

Liam knocks three times on the door. “Hey, Rich! Your VIP guest is here to meet you!” Liam smiles widely at Eddie, a twinkle in his eye.

“Ok! Give me a sec!” Richie says as more muffled sounds seep under the doorway.

“Sure, sure.” Liam says as he pushes Eddie in front of the doorway. Once Eddie’s in position Liam slowly creeps down the hallway, turning to give Eddie two thumbs up before disappearing down another hallway. 

Eddie’s left alone, gawking at an empty hallway. More muffled banging behind Richie’s door brings his attention back.

“OK! Sorry, sorry! One moment!”

Eddie’s phone, cradled in his fist, vibrates again. He glances down.

**Gotta go for a sec**

**Have a Meet & Greet**

**Are you ok?**

**Do I need to send Bill after you??**

Eddie only has a second to read it before Richie’s yelling again on the other side of the door.

“Ok! Sorry about that! Hey, it’s nice to meet yo-” On the word “meet” Richie yanks the door open, the rest of his words dying in his mouth as his eyes land on Eddie.

Time freezes. Richie - mouth agape, eyebrows knitted in confusion, and face still flushed in the from the stage lights - stares, unbelieving, at Eddie. Eddie - phone clenched in his hand, eyes blown wide, and mouth shaped in a perfect surprised “O” - stares, transfixed, at Richie.

Eddie blinks, breaking the trace. “Uhhh...so, yeah, I’m ok.” 

Richie sucks in a harsh breath, his shoulders sagging with relief, tears brimming his eyes. “Jesus _fuck_ , Eddie.” 

Richie’s arms snap out to cup Eddie’s face, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. Eddie drops his phone in the process of fisting his hands into Richie’s open button-up shirt. They both moan loudly. Richie’s lips push against Eddie’s until both of their mouths are open wide, tongues sweeping wide to poke and caress each other’s mouth.

Richie wraps his arms tightly around Eddie’s back, pressing Eddie against his chest. With their tongues still tangled together Richie starts shuffling backwards, dragging Eddie into his dressing room. 

Once they’re past the doorway Richie blindly reaches out to grasp the edge of the door, swinging it shut, the sound drowned out by the roaring in Eddie’s ears. With his mouth still latched onto to Eddie, Richie surges forward, slamming Eddie against the back of the door.

The force of it unlocks their lips. Eddie sucks in a breath of air, his head tilted back to rest against the door. Richie’s lips latch onto Eddie’s throat; he alternates between sucking Eddie’s skin into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth, and running his wet tongue over Eddie’s pulse.

“ _Eddieee_ ,” Richie whines against Eddie’s neck. “Holy fucking shit, _Eddie_! Is this a fucking dream!? Cause if it is, I absolutely do not want to wake up!” Richie’s teeth scrap along Eddie’s pulse.

Eddie hisses, his hands fisting into the curls at the back of Richie’s neck. “ _Jesus_ , Richie! You’re not - fuck! - you’re not dreaming, you big idiot! God, Jesus, c’mere!” 

Eddie drags one hand through Richie’s curls, his finger getting tangled in it’s dense, unkempt forest. Clenching tightly at the roots, Edde yanks Richie’s head up to slot their mouths together. Richie moans against Eddie’s sweeping tongue.

“God, I’ve missed you _so fucking much_!” Eddie huffs into Richie’s open mouth.

“ _Eddie! Eddie!_ ” Richie moans, disbelieving.

Richie’s hands are frantic, moving all over Eddie - cupping his face, raking down his lower back, grabbing fistfuls of his sides, squeezing and kneading his ass. With so many choices in front of him, he seems lost at where to start first. Although, finally, after a few good deep kneads of Eddie’s ass, Richie’s fingers dance underneath the hem of Eddie’s untucked shirt. The tips of his fingers trace the hard lines of Eddie’s abs, dip into his belly button, and then, with his fingernails digging trenches, he swoops his hand up Eddie’s chest, rucking his shirt up to expose his stomach, twirling his thumb around Eddie’s nipple.

Eddie jerks in surprise, the back of his head banging against the door. Richie lips, having lost contact with Eddie’s, go back to licking long stripes up Eddie’s neck. 

“Uhhh, Richie!”

Richie’s thumb continues to flick the raised bud of Eddie’s nipple; each flick sending an electric shock down Eddie’s spine, his toes curling from the heat of it.

“Mnnnnggg. Oh, Jesus fucking Christ, Richie!”

Richie pulls up Eddie’s shirt, exposing Eddie’s tortured pink nipple to the cool air, before leaning his head down, mouth open, tongue sticking out, to suck Eddie’s nipple into his mouth.

“AHHHHH!” Eddie moans loudly, flinging his head back, knocking it against the door a second time. With some sense knocked back into him, he clamps both hands over his mouth, muffling his wanton moans.

Richie’s tongue curls around Eddie’s wet nipple, sucking it into his mouth. Eddie’s knees go weak.

“Richie - ah! - Richie.” Eddie claws at the back of Richie’s shirt. “Rich, I love having your fucking mouth on me, but - ah - do you think we can take this back to your hotel?” 

Richie pops off Eddie, his cool breath fanning over Eddie’s slick sensitive skin. Eddie shivers. Richie stands up, dropping Eddie’s shirt from his hand, to stare at Eddie with hazy, far away eyes, still lost in the pleasure and heat of the moment.

“Yeah, yeah. We can - huh - yeah, that’s a good idea. Richie shakes his head, knocking the heated look from his eyes. Richie chuckles softly, “Jesus, Eddie? How in the fuck!?” Richie pulls Eddie into a crushing hug. “What are you doing _here,_ you maniac!?”

Eddie winds his arms around Richie’s waist. “I came here to see _you_ , dimwit.”

Richie pulls back slightly. “But, didn’t you tell me you have a big project to work on this weekend? What about your-”

Eddie clamps a hand over Richie’s mouth. “Don’t fucking worry about that. I - huh - called in sick to work. They gave it to someone else.”

“YOU - DID - NOT!” Richie gasps dramatically. “Edward Francis Kaspbrak, calling in _sick_ to work to play _hooky_! Well, I never!” Richie finishes, adding his high pitched grandma voice at the end.

“Yeah, that’s fucking right I did! So no posting pictures of me while I’m here!”

“Hey, hey, your secret is safe with me, baby. I’m just wondering what I did to deserve this? Did you miss my cock that much, sweetheart?” Richie snakes one hand down to squeeze Eddie’s ass.

Eddie chuckles, jutting his hips out, pushing his ass into Richie’s hand. “You fucking wish, Tozier.”

A beat passes as they stare at each other, unbelieving that they’re actually together after so much time spent apart. It’s in this moment of quiet that Eddie sees up close how worn down and raw Richie really is underneath his makeup, which has been swiped away by sweat. There are dark, droopy bags under his red, puffy eyes and his smile is not as wide or bright, it doesn’t reach his eyes like it usual does, instead, it just hangs there, bare.

“Richie? I - huh - there’s actually another reason I came here.”

Richie cocks an eyebrow. “My mouth?”

“Rich!”

“Sorry, sorry. You’re trying to be serious. I can tell cause-”

“I got a call from Liam.”

“From Liam!?” Richie’s eyebrows pull an Eddie, shooting all the way up his forehead. He steps back slightly.

“Yeah. He - uh - he called me this morning. He told me you haven’t been yourself lately - that you’ve been quiet and withdrawn, and that you haven’t been looking too good, like you haven’t been eating or sleeping lately. And, I gotta admit, I’ve been noticing it too. On our nightly calls - you haven’t been looking too well.”

By this point Richie has pulled away from Eddie, his arms crossed, feet shuffling aimlessly in a small square, and eyes looking everywhere except at Eddie. Eddie knows this look, this stance - Richie’s nervous, afraid.

“Richie,” Eddie says, placing a comforting hand on Richie’s arm. Richie stops pacing, his focus on Eddie’s hand. “Richie, what’s wrong? What is it?”

Richie bites his lips, rolling it between his teeth as he peers up at Eddie under the rim of his glasses. “Can we - uh - can we talk about this somewhere else? Like, the hotel or something?”

“God, of course we can, Rich. Come on. Let’s get out of here.” Eddie grabs Richie’s hand, pulling him toward the door. 

“Oh! Wait, wait!” Richie breaks free, quickly turning to grab a raincoat off his chair. Richie tugs on the coat - Eddie’s coat - a grin spreading on his face as he zips it up. “Ok! I’m weady!” Richie sing-songs in a child’s voice, grabbing Eddie’s hand.

“You’re a dork,” Eddie snorts.

They open the door only to run directly into Liam - one hand raised, pre-knock, the other holding Eddie’s forgotten phone.

“HOLY FUCK, LIAM!” Richie yells.

“Sorry, sorry! I - huuuuhh - saw Eddie’s phone on the ground. I didn’t want you to leave without it.” Liam awkwardly shoves the phone forward, allowing Eddie to take it.

“Oh! You mean you wanted to see if Eddie and I were knocking knees in there. Doing the dirty. Getting freaky. Oh Liam, you sly devil, you!” Richie pokes Liam in the chest, accentuating each word.

“Jesus, Richie!” Eddie smacks Richie with his free hand. 

Liam just laughs - a sure sign he’s been around Richie long enough. “Hey, have a good night you two. Don’t get into any trouble. I’ll see you both tomorrow.” Liam waves, making his departure down the hallway.

“Hey, Liam!” Richie calls after him.

“Huh?” Liam turns.

“Thank you,” Richie says, sincerity filling his words as he swings his and Eddie’s locked hands, indicating what he’s really saying.

Liam smiles. “Of course. Have a good night.” And then, he’s gone.

Richie tugs Eddie down the hallway. “Come on, baby. Let’s blow this joint.”

  
  


\---------

  
  


“Jesus fucking Christ, Richie!” Eddie yells, stumbling into Richie’s hotel room, pants soaking wet, dripping puddles into the carpet. “Oh look what I fucking found!” He snatches up a forgotten umbrella that’s leaning up against the wall next to the entry closet. Eddie shoves the umbrella into Richie’s arm as he comes through the door.

“You know it wasn’t raining when I left earlier. It’s only like a ten minute walk anyway.” Richie throws the umbrella down, landing in a dark corner of the closet.

“Well, my pants are soaking wet from that _fucking ten minute_ walk.” Eddie huffs, yanking off his raincoat and the rest of his cold wet clothes, leaving him in nothing but his tight grey boxers. Eddie tips over his large black suitcase, ripping it open to dig through layer after layer of clothes.

“Jesus, Eddie. Are you staying for the weekend or my whole fucking tour?” Richie says, eyeing Eddie’s large suitcase along with his large, not-so-carry-on-size, duffle. He’s pulling off his own wet clothes, just throwing them onto the bathroom floor. 

“Haha. Very funny, asshole. Are you sure you're a comedian?” Eddie pulls out his - Richie’s - sweatpants and t-shirt, quickly pulling them, enjoying the soft warm cotton against his cold skin.

“You know, I’m pretty sure _I am_ , you little turd. You wanna know _why_ I know that?” Richie, dressed in his own sweatpants and t-shirt, flops down on the bed, his curly wet hair fanning his head. “Huh!? Huh!?”

“Not really.” Eddie steps into the bathroom, grabbing a white fluffy towel hanging on a rack. He kneels onto the bed, shuffling forward to stretch a leg over Richie, plopping down on Richie’s lap. Richie’s hands automatically snap to Eddie’s hips. 

“You wanna know, Eds?” A goofy smile tugs at Richie’s lips, his eyes locked on Eddie.

“No. Now come on.” Tugging a particularly errant curl he forces Richie to tilt his head up. “You’re going to get the bed all fuckin’ wet.” 

Eddie yanks off Richie’s glasses to wrap the towel a full two times around Richie’s head, purposefully covering his eyes and mouth. Richie yells, muffled and unintelligible, behind the thick towel, pretending he’s being suffocated. With a fond roll of his eyes, Eddie begins drying Richie’s hair. Once he’s done, he unwinds the towel, revealing Richie’s static infused hair. Squeezes his eyes shut from the sudden onslaught of light, Richie reaches out a hand, blindly searching for his glasses. Taking pity on him, Eddie grabs the glasses, plunking them on his face. 

Richie blinks a few times, adjusting the glasses on his face. “Oh, well, hey there, good lookin’,” he says with a Southern drawl. 

“Hey.” Eddie smiles softly. 

Silence fills the room as they stare at each other, eyes roaming, looking for any small changes that might have happened during the amount of time they were apart. After a few beats, Richie’s eyes glaze over, his lips turning downward. His gaze is piercing, a mixture of relief and disbelief filling his eyes. He bites at his lip, tears brimming his eyes.

“Richie?” Eddie whispers, cupping Richie’s cheek. “Hey, what is it?”

Richie shakes his head, a couple of tears falling down his face. “Noth-,” he hiccups. “Nothing. It’s nothing.”

“You’re crying.”

“Oh, you know me. Just a big cry baby over here.” Richie wipes the fallen tears from his face, only for a few more to fall.

“Rich.” Eddie leans forward, touching the tips of their noses together, both hands cupping Richie’s face. He kisses Richie’s cheek, tasting his salty tears. “What is it? Tell me, baby. What is it?” 

Richie crumples under him, sobbing uncontrollably. They roll over onto their sides, Richie hugging Eddie tightly to his chest. Eddie wraps his arms around Richie, rubbing his hands up and down his back.

“Hey, it’s ok. You’re ok. What is it, Rich? What’s wrong? Tell me.”

Richie shakes his head vigorously against Eddie’s neck, tears choking him.

“Richie, can you breathe for me? Can you do that for me?” Eddie pulls back, combing his fingers through Richie’s hair. 

Richie sucks in two large gulps of air, breathing them out in uneven stuttering puffs. 

“Hey, breathe with me, yeah?” Eddie says.

Locking eyes with Richie, Eddie breathes in slowly for four seconds, holds it for seven, and then breathes out for eight. He repeats this, Richie’s breath evening out only near the end.

“Fuck,” Richie croaks. 

“Yeah, I know. Anxiety attacks _fucking_ suck.” 

Richie chuckles lightly, tears still streaking down his face.

“Hey.” Richie tugs lightly at Eddie’s shirt. “Kiss me?”

Eddie kisses Richie softly on the lips, pulling away to peck a few quick kisses. Richie sighs against Eddie’s lips, his head leaning back on the bed as his eyes slowly creak open to gaze up at him. 

“I’ve been having nightmares,” Richie blurts.

“Oh.” That was not what Eddie was expecting, but- “About what?”

“About - huh - about our fight with Pennywise.” 

Eddie feels Richie go tense next to him. “Oh, I’m sorry, Rich. I get them too sometimes.” Eddie puts a comforting hand on Richie’s arm, hoping to relax his tightening muscles.

“No, no.” Richie shakes his head. “It’s not like that - it’s - fuck.” Richie sits up, dragging a hand over his face. “I mean, I dream the whole fucking thing - the fuckin’ Pomeranian, hanging in the deadlights, you - fuck - you getting stabbed-” He sobs, voice cracking. 

“Oh, Rich-” 

Richie’s shaking his head violently. “No, no! It’s more than that! In my dream, when we come back from killing that son of a bitch you’re - FUCK - you’re dead, Eds! Fuckin’ dead! And then, the cave starts collapsing and I try to take you with us - I do! But the others-” Richie’s voice is straining, breaking. “The others, they pull me away from you, and I can’t - I can’t get you out. We just fuckin’ leave you down there! We leave you down there with fucking Pennywise, lying in the dark, covered in dirt!” Richie breaks, sobs wracking his chest; he pulls his knees in, hugging them to his chest.

“Oh, Rich.” Eddie scoots up next to Richie, curling his body around him, running his hand through Richie’s hair. “It’s ok. _I’m_ ok. None of that happened. You carried me out of that hellhole, yeah? Took me to the hospital. You saved my life, Rich.” 

Richie nods as Eddie talks. “I know. I know. It’s just, everytime I wake up, I think ‘it’s just a nightmare, Eds alive’, and I reach over to the other side of the bed to feel you there, but it’s empty and cold, and then I fucking _CRY_ for an hour thinking your dead! Thinkin’ I have to live in a world without you! It isn’t until I look at my phone and I see that photo of us at Redondo that I remember you’re ok. You’re alive and you love me and we fucking _live_ together! I spend the rest of the morning looking at pictures on my phone, convincing myself you’re alive. Everything’s ok.”

“Is this why you look like shit?”

Richie snorts. “Yeah. It’s exactly why I look like I haven’t slept or eaten - cause I fucking haven’t! I don’t want to fall asleep anymore. I’m afraid I’m going to have that nightmare again, so I drink coffee, play loud music, and watch the same goddamn episodes of _Columbo_ over and over again, trying to keep myself awake.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me? You could have called me, you know?”

Richie shrugs. “I wanted to tell you. I did! I meant to tell you so many times; whenever we FaceTimed, but every time I saw you...I forget about it. I was just - so happy to see you, hear you.”

“Richie-”

“I know, I know! I’m sorry. I should have told you. I didn’t mean to worry you,” Richie mumbles, his hands playing with the edge of Eddie’s shirt.

Eddie grabs Richie’s hands, pulling his shirt out of Richie’s grasp to pull it over his head. Eddie’s scar, a raised jagged line running from his sternum all the way down his chest to his belly button, is a permanent reminder of the hell they went through. Richie’s eyes fall to trace the line down Eddie’s chest, amazed at the sight, even though he’s seen it countless times. 

Eddie takes hold of one of Richie’s hands, placing it flat on his chest, right on top of his scar. The tip of Richie’s index finger runs down the raised skin sending a shiver down Eddie’s spine. 

“See? I’m ok, Rich. You saved me.”

A faint smile cracks Richie’s lips. With tears in his eyes he leans down to plant a soft kiss to the top of Eddie’s scar. “You saved me too,” he whispers against Eddie’s skin. 

Falling back onto his back, Eddie lets out a small laugh. “Fuckin’ nonsense.” 

Richie continues to pepper Eddie’s chest with kisses, his kisses getting deeper as he continues his path southward. His wet tongue dips into Eddie’s belly button, sucking it’s top lip into his mouth.

“OH! Fuck, Richie!” Eddie’s back curves off the bed, hands grabbing onto Richie’s, which are supporting his waist.

Richie’s tongue digs deeper, as if his tongue is trying to going spelunking in the hollow of Eddie’s core, before it curves up, snagging on the rim. “Mmng. Fuck, baby. I want you in my mouth.” 

“ _Richie-_ ”

Without another word, Richie scoots back to pull off Eddie’s sweatpants and boxers. Richie moans at the sight of Eddie’s cock, dusty pink and swollen, leaking into the groove of his abs. One of Richie’s hands grips the shaft as he licks up the precome that’s spilled on Eddie’s stomach. He tugs Eddie’s cock a few times before his mouth dives down, sucking down half of Eddie in one go. 

“OH! JESUS! Fuck, I forgot how fuckin’ good your mouth feels!” Eddie tangles one hand into Richie’s curls as Richie begins to bob up and down, taking in more of Eddie with every go. “Jesus, Richie! Why do you - ah! - why do you always have to do this!?” 

Richie moans around Eddie’s cock; it’s a question. He doesn’t wait for the answer though, opening his mouth wide, taking all of Eddie into his mouth. 

“FUCK!” Eddie spits. “Richie! Stop! I - ah-” He roughly tugs Richie’s hair. 

Richie pops off, a string of saliva strung between Richie’s red lips and the rosy tip of Eddie’s cock.

“What!? What am I doing!?” Richie says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Eddie huffs, shoving Richie onto his back; Richie bouncing on the mattress from the force of it. 

“You know _exactly_ what you’re doing.” Eddie smacks Richie’s thigh. “Up. Up.” 

Sputtering, Richie scoots up the bed, his head hitting the pillows. “I have no fuckin’ clue what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you fucking do. You always make sex about me.” Bunching up the bottom of Richie’s shirt, Eddie’s tugs, forcing Richie to lean up to pull it over his head. 

“What the fuck does that mean!?” 

Eddie swings a leg over Richie, straddling his waist. Richie’s hands immediately cup his ass. “It _means_ you never let me take care of you,” Eddie says as he scoots forward, his ass dragging along Richie’s stomach. About half way up, Richie’s eyes go wide as the realization of what Eddie wants to do hits him. Ricihie’s fingers dig deep into his ass. 

“ _Eddie_.” It’s soft, desperate.

Finally in place, Eddie sits back on Richie’s sternum, his cock bobbing back and forth, lightly smacking Richie’s cheek. Richie wimpers, his tongue poking out to lick the slit. Eddie leans down, winding his fingers into Richie’s hair.

“I wanna take care of you, Rich. Will you let me take care of you?” Eddie whispers. 

Richie’s eyes, though, are locked on Eddie’s swinging cock.

“Hey.” Eddie grips Richie’s chin, twisting it to face him. “Eyes on me, Tozier. Are you going to let me take care of you, mhm?” Eddie says, running his thumb along Richie’s bottom lip. 

Richie opens his mouth, licking the pad of Eddie’s thumb. “Mhhmm.”

“You gonna be good and do what I tell you, huh? Let me take care of you?” He presses his thumb past Richie’s lips, Richie’s tongue swirling around it. “Do you want that, _baby_?”

Richie moans around Eddie’s thumb, nodding his head. 

“Yeah? You _sure_ you’re going to be good for me?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be good.” Richie slurs around Eddie’s thumb. “I’ll be _soo_ good for you, baby.”

“Hmmm, good. Now, head up.” Eddie fists a hand in Richie’s hair, tugging smartly at the roots, causing Richie to moan desperately, to stuff another pillow under his head, angling it upward. With one hand clutching curls, Eddie shuffles forward, his knees digging underneath Richie’s armpits, while his other hand grabs the headboard, heaving himself upward into a kneeling position. His cock windshield wipes Richie’s glasses, leaving behind trails of precome. 

Untangling his hand from the snare of Richie’s curls, he smacks Richie’s cheek. “Open.” 

With drunk, hazy eyes Richie opens his mouth, his wet tongue unfurling like a red carpet, ready to welcome Eddie’s cock. 

“Hmm, good boy,” Eddie purrs, fisting curls again to tug Richie’s head back slightly, the perfect angle to slip in. 

Eddie pushes his cock forward, holding his breath as he breaches the moist, humid tunnel of Richie’s mouth. As he eases forward a moan rips out of his stomach, getting louder, needer, with every inch he buries himself deeper. His cock hits the back of Richie’s throat, the muscle contracting against his sensitive tip, his balls smacking Richie’s chin. Richie’s whines, the vibration tingling Eddie’s balls sitting on his Adam's apple. Richie hallows his cheeks, somehow sucking Eddie deeper, his nose fully buried in Eddie’s pubes.

“FUUUCCK, Richie!” Eddie gasps, purely from the sight in front of him. “Fuck, you’re fuckin’ gorgeous like this!” 

Richie’s smiles around Eddie’s cock, bashfully batting his eyelashes at the praise as if he’s saying ‘Who? Me?’ He somehow manages to joke even his mouth is stuffed full with Eddie’s cock. Unbelievable. 

“Ok, smart guy. Open that pretty mouth of yours wide for me. That’s it. Just like that.” He tightens his grip on Richie’s hair. “Now, stay still for me, baby.” 

Holding Richie in place, Eddie slowly pulls his hips back, his cock sliding out of Richie’s open mouth, Richie’s tongue curling underneath, molding to the contours of his cock. Rutting his hips slowly, he builds up a slow pace, enjoying the drag of Richie’s tongue.

“Oh. Oh, Jesus, Richie - ahhh - baby. Fuck, I missed you so much. Hhssst. Oh, you have no idea.”

Richie moans, his fingers digging deep into Eddie’s thighs.

A small laugh bubbles out of Eddie. “Ah, I know, baby. I know you missed me too. It’s just - fuck - I missed everything - your sloppy morning kisses, kissing you goodbye when I leave for work, looking forward to seeing you when I get home, actually getting home and bickering about fucking dinner! Ah - shit - fuckin’ shit.” 

During his speech, Eddie’s hips had sped up, Richie’s lips now audibly smacking against Eddie’s skin.

“Oh, fuck, Richie!” The wet smacking sound of him fucking Richie’s face is the only thing he can hear. It sounds dirty, tittering on vulgar. He loves it. “Oh fuck, it feel so fuckin’ good. You’re doing so fuckin’ good for me, baby. So good. God, I wanna fuck you so deep. Make you choke on it.”

A needy whine rips from Richie. His hands are grasping Eddie’s ass, as if he’s holding him in place; his mouth, completely slacked jawed with his tongue laid out flat, giving Eddie free reign to fuck his mouth as long or as hard as he wants. 

“You want that, baby? Me to fuck your mouth? Pound into it over and over again?” 

With tears beading at the corner of his eyes Richie blinks twice, slowly. Eddie knows this means ‘yes’ - it’s their way of communicating when their mouths are otherwise occupied. 

“Ok, baby, ok. You’ve been so good for me. It’s ok. I got you.” 

Gripping the headboard tighter, Eddie begins snapping his hips, shoving his cock balls deep in Richie’s mouth, making sure he’s hitting the back of Richie’s throat with every thrust. Richie wails, the sound knocked out with every thrust of Eddie’s hips. Tears are leaking from the corner of his eyes which are squeezed shut in pure ecstasy. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Richie! Oh, baby! You’re so fuckin’ good at this! Ahhh! Shit, you love it when I fuck your mouth, don’t you!? I know you do. You love it when I use you like this. You’ll do anything to get my cock in your mouth. God, you’re such a fuckin’ cockslut, aren’t you?”

Richie answers with a high pitched whine.

“Yeah, such a fuckin’ cockslut. But you’re _my_ cockslut. Right, baby? Hmmm? Fuck, I hope you’re sore from this tomorrow. Hope you can feel me in your throat when you’re up on stage.”

Richie sobs, more tears running down his cheeks. 

“Fuck, Richie. I think I’m - fuck - I think I’m going to cum. Fuck-”

Richie claws desperately along Eddie’s thighs, wanting to keep him in place.

“Richie, baby. I’m wanna cum on your face.” 

Richie blinks twice, propelling Eddie to snap his hips forward a few more times before pulling out. Angling his cock up, he pumps himself through his orgasm, cum shooting out in hot spurts to land on Richie’s stretched out tongue as well as his cheek and glasses. 

With all his energy spent, literally shot out of him, Eddie falls forward, his forearms and head resting against the headboard. He looks down to see the mess that is Richie.

“Fuuuuck,” Richie coughs, his voice raspy and hoarse. He coughs again, more violently this time, cum streaking down his cheek. “Je-sus!” 

With a deep breath, Eddie swings a leg off Richie, careful not to kick him in the face. He scoots off the bed to grab his toiletry bag out of his suitcase. Unzipping it he pulls out a packet of baby wipes. Placing the bag on the nightstand, he crawls to Richie’s side, baby wipes in hand.

Richie looks over at him, cum still covering his face. “Hey, baby.” 

“Hey.” Eddie smiles. He leans over to run his index and middle finger up Richie’s face, swiping from the line of his jaw to the top curve of his cheek, collecting a mound of cum which pools in the valley of his fingers. He slides them into Richie’s open mouth to feel Richie's tongue curl around his fingers, licking at his cum slicked fingers.

Richie slurps around Eddie’s finger, popping them from his mouth. “Hmm. Yummy.” 

“Give me these.” Eddie grabs Richie’s glasses, wiping them clean with a baby wipe. Richie sits there silently, fingering cum off his face to slurp into his mouth. 

Eddie smacks away one of Richie’s hands to perch his now cum-free glasses on his face. “Oh my god, you’re a mess,” Eddie chuckles, taking hold of Richie’s jaw as he wipes his face clean.

“Oh, and who’s fault is that?” 

“Mhm. Mine.” Eddie smirks, grabbing Richie’s slick hand, wrapping the wipe around each digit to clean all the nooks and crannies. Eddie tosses the crumpled wipes into the trashcan next to the bed. Turning back to Richie, he tucks some curls behind Richie’s ear. “Was that good, Rich?”

“Yeah, yeah. It was sooo good, baby. You’re so fuckin’ good at that,” Richie purrs, scooting over to curl around Eddie’s kneeling form, his lips ghosting Eddie’s chest.

“Do you want me to finish you off? I can suck you.” Eddie’s fingers trail down Richie’s sweaty chest.

“Oh, you don’t need to do that, baby,” Richie chuckles.

“What!? Why not? I want to.”

“No, no. I mean, you don’t have to. I - huh - finished.”

“Wha-?” Eddie glances down, and sure enough, there’s a tell-tale wet spot blossoming over Richie’s groin. “Oh, Jesus Chirst, Richie! Really!? What are you? A teenager?” Eddie reaches down to pull off Richie’s sweatpants and boxers, throwing them past the open door into the bathroom. 

“What!? You called me a _cockslut!?_ I mean, can you blame me?” 

“You’re ridiculous.” Eddie takes hold of Richie’s slick, limp cock, Richie hissing from the contact. “Hmm, it’s too bad though,” Eddie whispers against Richie’s cock. “I was gonna suck you dry.” 

Eddie lightly sucks the side of Richie’s cock, lapping at the cum that’s leaked down his shaft. He plants open mouth kisses as he works his way to the tip, which still has a bead of cum popping between the slits, like a glistening bead of water bubbling over the rim of a spout. His tongue flicks out, only the wet tip of his tongue pushing between the slits to lick it into his mouth.

Richie’s fingertips dig into the meat of Eddie’s shoulder. “Fuck, Eddie. God, please, have mercy on me.” 

“Hmmm. Only if you kiss me.” Eddie releases Richie’s spent cock, moving up to mold himself against Richie’s body. His hand finds its natural resting spot in Richie’s curls.

“Fuck yeah. Put your dirty mouth on me, baby.”

Richie pulls Eddie forward into an open mouth kiss, both of their tongues already out, ready to duel. Eddie pushes himself forward, his tongue diving deeper into Richie’s mouth, the bitter taste of himself and Richie assaulting Eddie’s scenes. It makes him feel drunk, lightheaded. He can never get enough of it. He wants more.

Placing a hand on Richie’s chest, Eddie shoves him away, breaking their kiss. A look of confusion and hurt flickers across Richie’s face, but it’s quickly whipped away as Eddie grabs Richie by his torso, shoving and pushing Richie’s body until he’s laying on his stomach. Eddie cuddles up to Richie’s side, one hand snaking down to grab Richie’s pale white ass, while he props his head up with the other. Now in the perfect position, Eddie bumps Richie’s nose with his own, signifying the make out session can continue. 

Richie, leaning on his forearms, upper body slightly twisted, kisses Eddie long and hard. The next few minutes are quiet, tranquil. The only sounds filling the room are their delicate kisses and rain beating against the window. 

“Fuck,” Richie moans between kisses. “I think I’m going to pass out. You fucked me so good, sweetheart.” 

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet.” 

“Wha-” Richie’s confusion is cut off as Eddie’s finger dips between his cheeks, his middle finger flicking over Richie’s hole. “FUCK! EDDIE!” It comes out as a sob. Losing all energy in his arms, Richie’s collapses, face first, into the mattress. 

“Oh, Richie, baby. You didn’t think that was it, did you? I told you I was gonna take care of you. Yeah? Don’t worry, Rich. I know what you need.” Eddie kisses the hollow spot behind Richie’s ear. “Now stay here a sec. Don’t move.” 

Eddie rolls over to grab a bottle of lube from his toiletry bag. He pumps it a few times, slicking his fingers as he rolls back over to Richie. Back in his former position, he dips his slicked fingers between Richie’s cheeks again, Richie shivering against him from the chilled lube touching his heated skin. Eddie kisses Richie’s shoulder as his index finger pushes past the rim of Richie’s hole until he’s one finger deep. 

“ _Eddie,_ ” Richie gasps, his eyes shut, hands fisted in the bed sheets.

“Shhhh.” Another kiss to the shoulder. “I’ll go slow, okay?”

Richie exhales a small breath, Eddie leisurely twirling his finger, messaging the inside of Richie, making a point to avoid his prostate, saving it for later.

“Talk to me, Rich. What have you been up to without me?” Eddie says as if he isn’t driving Richie crazy with his finger.

Chuckling into his arm, Richie replies, “You know exactly - ah - what I’ve been up to, you dick. Missing you. Thinking about you, like nonstop.”

“Yeah? What have you been thinking about?” Eddie’s finger moves in a wider circle, stretching Richie’s rim.

“Hmmm. Fuck! Just thinking about - ahh - what you’re doing, where’d we go if you were with me, what you would eat at a restaurant I’m at, what’d I say to you when we’re out in the town, what tort remark you would snap back at me. Fuuckk, baby, that feels so good,” Richie moans, grinding into the bed, toes curling. “Think about you at night - about having you underneath me, moaning my name.” 

“Oh, yeah? You think about fucking me, Rich? Mhm? Think about me sucking a hickey on your neck while you pound into me?”

“Yeah, yeah. OH, fuck!” Richie continues humping the bed, thrusting at each word.

“What else? What else have you been thinking about, baby?” 

“Ahhh, think about sucking you. Miss having you in my mouth. Miss the weight of you on my tongue. The taste of you.” 

“Hmm. Keep going.”

“Think about you fucking me.” 

“Ohh, how do you imagine me fucking you?” 

“God! Fuck! Everyway! Jesus! Eddie, baby, _please_!”

“What? What is it, Rich?” Eddie plays innocent, pressing the pad of his finger into Richie’s prostate. 

“Fuck! Eddie!” 

“Do you want more, Rich? Huh, baby?” 

“Yes! Yes! Oh, please!” 

“Ok, baby, ok. I got you.” 

Planting a kiss on Richie’s neck, Eddie slips his finger out, Richie hissing at the loss. Eddie plucks the lube from the toiletry bag. Leaving the lube next to Richie’s head, he grabs Richie’s legs, stretching them out long. Sitting on top of Richie’s thighs, Eddie grabs both of Richie’s hands, smacking his hands, palm down, on his own ass.

Molding over Richie’s back, Eddie whispers into Richie's ear, “Hold yourself open for me, baby.”

Richie’s breath hitches. Moaning, Richie grabs his cheeks, pulling them apart to reveal his slightly stretched pink hole.

“Hmm, so good for me, Rich. You look so fucking good, stretching yourself for me. Gotta take you apart with my fingers.” 

“Fuck, you’re such a tease.” Head twisted awkwardly to the side, glasses askew, drooling, it looks like Richie’s quickly coming unraveled.

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna fuck you soon. Gotta be good for me though.” After pumping lube onto two fingers, Eddie lays a hand over Richie’s, stretching his cheeks further apart he presses two fingers into Richie.

Richie’s calves hit Eddie’s butt, Richie jerking underneath him, trying to move in anyway he can with Eddie pinning him down. 

“Ohh! Ohhh, FUCK, baby! Hssst. Jesus! I love your fuckin’ fingers.” 

“Yeah? You miss my fingers?” 

“Yes! Yes! God, I missed your fingers so fuckin’ much.” 

Eddie pounds his fingers into Richie, scissoring them, stretching Richie’s rim roughly just the way he knows Richie likes it. Entranced with the way Richie’s hole sucks his fingers in greedily, Eddie doesn’t relent, pounding harder, stretching his fingers wider, Richie squirming and squeaking underneath him.

It seems like he’s not the only one that’s lost himself in the moment. Through Eddie’s relentless pounding, Richie has lost his grip on his cheeks, they’re lying lazily on the bottom curve of his ass, jerking in time to Eddie’s pounding.

With his free hand, Eddie smacks Richie ass, his hand snapping quickly, leaving a red mark.

“FUUUUCKKK!” Richie screams, bucking wildly. He tears at the bed sheet, twisting them around his hands. 

“I told you to hold yourself open.” 

“Sorry, sorry! Was bad. Nnngg. So baaadd,” Richie groans.

Eddie’s hand swings down again, the red of Richie’s ass getting brighter. “I thought you were going to be good for me?” 

“Uuhhhgg. Sorry, sorry. I’ll be good. I’ll be good. Promise.”

“Hmmm. You sure?” His hand snaps again, the sound of skin slapping ringing in his ears.

“Jesus fucking Christ! Shit! Ugggh. Harder! Harder!” Eddie’s got Richie now. He loves it when Richie asks for it.

Fingers still rutting, trying to stretch Richie even wider, Eddie’s hand whistles through the air, spanking Richie hard, three times in a row. 

A broken scream rips out of Richie, his hips pounding into the mattress.

With the echo of Richie’s scream in Eddie’s ears he grabs a fist full of Richie’s red ass, which he knows at this point must sting, to knead it in his hands, only adding insult to injury. He pulls out his fingers to grab the lube even though his fingers are drenched.

“You better not have cum. I’m still going to fuck you.”

“Fuck, you’re going to kill me, baby. Gonna fuck the life out of me,” Richie’s pants.

“Sounds like the perfect way to go if you ask me.” With his fingers dripping in lube, way more than needed, he slips three fingers inside producing a filthy, wet squelch.

“OOOhhh, Eddie! Ahhh, fuck, you love your lube, don’t you?”

“Fuck you, you like it too. You like hearing the sound of me fuckin’ you.” 

Richie chuckles into the sheet, “Fuck yeah. Love hearing you fuck me. SO _dirty_ . _Filthy._ ”

“Yeah, you like it dirty, don’t you? I know you do. Are you ready for me to fuck you? Mhm?”

“Oh, fuck, yes! Oh _please_ , baby, _please_! Want your cock so bad. Need it.”

“Yeah? You want my cock? How bad do you want it?”

“Uhhh. SO BAD! SO FUCKING BAD! Want your cock to fuck me so deep, baby. Want to not remember my name afterward. Want you to fuck me so hard I’m going to be sore tomorrow. Won’t be able to sit down. Jesus, fuck, I missed your cock so much. Missed feeling you stretch me out, feeling the heat of you inside of me. Shit, Eddie, please. Fuck me! Fuck me!”

“Want me to fuck you raw?” It’s not really a question. They haven’t used condoms in months. Just the thought of it, slipping into each other, bare, nothing separating them, always ignites a fire in both of their bellies.

“Ahhh! Fuck, yes! Fuck me raw, baby. Want you to come inside me.” 

Eddie’s cock, once flaccid, spent from his previous orgasm, is throbbing, vibrating with anticipation of slipping into Richie’s molten core. As he slips his fingers out to grab more lube, Richie shuffles underneath him, attempting to sit back on his knees. Richie’s face once again smashes into the mattress, Eddie pushing him down firmly, pressing his weight against Richie’s back.

“No, I want you like this.” 

“Uggh, but _baby_ -”

“No! Now, be good and stay!”

Sliding his hand up and down his cock, Eddie slicks himself up, once again using more lube than necessary. Once fully coated, he positions himself over Richie’s laying form, the tip of his wet cock grazing against Richie’s hole. Both of them moan at the slight contact, remembering how long it’s been since they’ve been connected like this.

Gritting his teeth, Eddie eases into Richie, feeling every bulging vein on his cock pressing against Richie’s rims before quickly popping past, until he’s fully seated inside. Keeping his position, snug and tight, inside of Richie, Eddie allows gravity to take over, pulling his body down to completely encase Richie underneath him. 

Eddie snakes his arms underneath Richie’s, which are jutted out, bracketing his head, to entwine their fingers together. One of Eddie’s legs hooks itself around Richie’s ankle, trying to press their skin together in as many places as possible.

Hooking his chin over Richie’s shoulder, Eddie nuzzles into his neck, just breathing in Richie’s deep, musty scent. He plants small, featherlike kisses behind Richie’s ear. “You feel so good, baby,” Eddie whispers, so softly the beating of the rain against the window almost drowns him out. “I love you, you know that? It’s crazy how much I love you. It’s like I fall in love with you more and more everyday. I didn’t think that was possible.”

“ _Eddie,”_ Richie sobs, tears running down his face anew. 

“I love you.” More whispers as he kisses away some of Richie’s tears.

“I love you too, baby.” Twisting his head, Richie catches Eddie’s lips, kissing him tenderly.

As their lips find each other again and again, Eddie rotates his hips, dragging the base of his cock against RIchie’s rim. Richie gasps against Eddie’s open mouth. 

“Shhhh, baby.”

Eddie kisses Richie, long and hard, as his hips move in a wider and wider circle, drilling deep, hitting Richie’s sensitive spot on every rotation. Richie moans into Eddie’s mouth, their tongues unintentionally twirling at the same tempo of Eddie’s hips. Feeling his blood run hot, almost boiling, Eddie adds a deep thrust at the end of every turn, sliding in and out of Richie before churning again. Circle, thrust. Circle, thrust. Each thrust gets harder, rougher, to the point where their lips are unable to stay connected, their rocking too bumpy. 

“Ohh, baby, that’s-” Richie cut off by a thrust of Eddie’s hips, gulping in a breath of air before speaking again. “Oh, _please_ , baby-”

“I know, I know.” Eddie kisses Richie’s cheek, untangling their hands to wind his arms around Richie’s torso. Still lying flat on top of Richie, Eddie snaps his hips, fast and rough, hammering away.

“AHHHH! EDDIIIIEEEE!” Richie calves snap to attention, slapping Eddie’s ass as they wriggle and writhe. 

Eddie speeds up his hip, making sure he’s hitting Richie’s prostate with every thrust. A cacophony of sounds fill the room - the bed protesting, creaking and groaning with every thrust, the sharp slapping of their skin, the irregular squelching of the lube, their harsh breath and long, desperate moans. 

“Eddie! Eddie! Ahh - ahh - ahh. Oh, fuuuccck!” 

“Ahhh. Richie! Oh, fuck, Rich. Ohhh, you feel so good, baby.”

Eddie’s rhythm is getting irregular, broken up, as he slides closer and closer to the edge. He doesn’t want to stop though. His desire to wash away Richie’s nightmares, all of his anxiety and fears, to make him feel loved and wanted, urges Eddie on. Teeth set, he slowly brings down the level until the cacophony of the sound once filling the room is drowned out by the rain. 

“Eddie?” Richie says, sounding winded.

“Hold on. I just wanna-” Not bothering to continue, he peels himself away from Richie, falling back onto his knees, causing him to slip out of Richie. “Come m‘ere.” He tugs Richie back, positioning him until he’s kneeling with his back flat, arms supporting his upper body - doggie style. 

Scooting up behind Richie’s perfectly presented ass, Eddie slips into Richie’s gaping hole, one hand resting comfortably on Richie’s lower back. “There. That’s perfect,” Eddie says, gripping Richie’s hips firmly, ready to pounce.

“Ahhh.” Head twisted, eyes on Eddie, Richie pushes back onto Eddie’s cock. “So good, baby.” He rocks again. “Love how you fill me up.” 

“Yeah? Hmm. You take me so good, Rich. You should see yourself. You look _filthy_.” Eddie remains still, letting Richie fuck himself on his cock. 

“Yeah? Do I?” Richie smirks, rocking harder. “How _sinful_ ,” he moans. Reaching back, he grabs one cheek, spreading himself wide to give Eddie a better view of how he’s sliding in and out of him. With his eyes locked on Eddie, his mouth unhinged in a blissed out ‘O’, he licks his lips, - he’s putting on a show for Eddie, the asshole.

Throwing his head back, Eddie groans, completely turned on by the sight in front of him. He digs his nails into Richie’s hips, earning a gasp. “You’re doing it again,” Eddie grunts.

“Doing what?” Richie says, trying to sound innocent. 

“You’re making sex about me again.”

“Oh, _I’m sorry_ if I-”

With a sharp thrust of his hips, Eddie turns Richie’s snide comment into a broken moan. “I _told you_ I was gonna take care of you. Now stay still.” 

Eddie grabs Richie’s hair, tugging at the roots, to roughly yank his head all the way back. Without any pretense, Eddie begins pounding into Richie, pulling all the way out, only to slam back in again. His rhythm is fast, intense, not giving Richie a moment to breathe. 

The look on Richie’s face - eyes squeezed shut, tears streaming down his face, mouth in a perfect fucked out ‘O’ - is exactly the look Eddie was going for. He loves giving this to Richie, letting him melt and come completely undone. It’s not something that happens a lot, cause as Eddie’s tried to point out, Richie tends to focus on Eddie and his needs and wants. It’s hard to make Richie let go, to allow himself to be on the receiving end. 

“EDDIE! EDDIE! AHHHH!”

“That’s it, baby. Let go. Let go. I got you. I’m here.”

“Ahhhh.” It comes out as a broken sob.

“You love it, don’t you, baby? You love me fucking you senseless. Just holding you down and having my way with you. Fuck you as _much_ and as _hard_ as I want. That’s how much of a cockslut you are. Isn’t that right?”

Breathless and broken “oh” stream out of Richie.

Eddie slaps Richie’s ass, hard. “Isn’t that fuckin’ right?”

“AHH! YES! YES! FUCK! Ah, ‘m such a fuckin’ cockslut for you. Only you.”

“Hmmm, keep talking.”

“Oh, oh. Eddie! Baby! Ahhh! You - ahh - you fuck me so good. You feel so incredible inside of me. Feel me up so good. I nev’r thought - ah - it would feel this good. Wish I could see you - see you fucking into me, stretching me, brusing me. Fuck. You’re so fuckin’ hot. Shit, _where did you come from_? I don’t know what I did to deserve you and your cock of steel. Ahh, you feel so hard inside of me. Can’t wait for you to fill me up. Missed the feeling of it - your warm cum spilling out of me. Jesus, baby, I think - I think I’m gonna cum.”

“You gonna cum for me?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Richie nods, tears falling like rain drops. 

Releasing Richie’s hair, Eddie curves over Richie’s back, one hand snaking down to finger Richie’s wet leaking tip. Richie grunts, rocking his hips forward to get more contact. Taking pity on him, Eddie grasps Richie’s swollen cock beginning to pump him.

“Come on, Rich. Cum for me. You’ve been so good. Taking my cock like that. Come on, cum for me.”

All sound has been sucked out of Richie, his mouth open, but silent as he sobs, his orgasm spilling from him in long streaks, hitting of Eddie’s hand and pooling on the mattress underneath him.

“That’s it, baby. I love you so much. You were so good for me.”

Richie’s upper body collapses on the bed, completely limp. Even though his body is like a lifeless noodle, Richie blindly reaches back, grabbing Eddie’s hand which is gripping Richie’s hip. “Ahh. Eddie, you can cum inside of me. Ahh - _please. Please, baby, I want it so bad._ ”

“Richie! Fuck!” Eddie’s hip speeds up as he feels his balls tighten and the heat behind his belly button spread, spilling lower into his groin. With a few more hard deep thrusts Eddie spills inside of Richie as he screams Richie’s name to the storm outside. Wrecked, Eddie falls forward, collapsing on top of Richie, both of them sinking into the bed.

The crumpled dark blue comforter comes swimming back into Eddie’s vision. He doesn’t know how many minutes he was out, but the sweat trickling down his back has gone cold, starting to crust over. Pushing up on his forearms, belly and back separating like velcro, the view of Richie beneath him, breathing peacefully, mouth open, drooling onto the pillow, is a sight to see.

“You alive there, Rich?” 

“Barely. Jesus, I’m going to feel that tomorrow.”

“Hmmm, good.” Pressing a kiss to Richie’s cheek, Eddie pulls out of Richie, flopping down on his back. “I told you I was gonna take care of you.”

“Oh, you certainly did, love. Gonna think about it when I’m up on stage tomorrow. So thanks for that, asshole.” Richie reaches over, placing a hand on Eddie’s chest. 

“You’re welcome.” Eddie covers Richie’s hand. “Well, I think you’ll sleep peacefully tonight.”

Richie erupts in laughter, breaking into a hiss. “Oh, fuck! You’re leaking out of me! Holy shit!” 

“Oh yeah? Hmm, let me see.” Scrambling to kneel next to Richie, he pulls Richie’s cheeks apart, getting a view of his white cum trickling out. “Oh, you look so good, Rich.” Eddie smacks Richie’s ass. Richie howls, jerking to his side, grabbing his wounded ass to protect it from Eddie’s swift hand.

“Jesus, Eddie! Why do you have to be so mean to me?”

“Oh, like you don’t do that to me!? Now come on, I’ll clean you up.” Eddie jumps off the bed - somehow engerized, even after his long day of travel and then fucking Richie, twice - to head into the bathroom, twisting the shower knob to let the water run. When Richie doesn’t follow, he glances back into the bedroom to find Richie, still propped up in bed, looking through the room service menu. “Are you fucking serious?”

“What!? I haven’t eaten all day! And you just fucked me senseless - like, twice - so, YES, I’m going to order something from room service, you asshat. Do you want anything? Cause, I swear, if you say you don’t and then you eat half my food, I will cut you.”

Slinking over, Eddie dives onto the bed, stomach bouncing against the mattress as he snatches the menu from Richie’s hands. “Hmmm, get me a cheese plate. It’s a good source of protein and vitamins.” Dropping the menu in Richie’s lap he slithers off, heading back to the bathroom. 

Warm water falls onto Eddie’s outstretched hand; not too cold, not too hot, just right. He hears Richie talking, placing their orders to room service, as he pulls out his numerous bottles of shampoo, conditioner, body wash, face wash, ect. He’s never used generic hotel products a day in his life. Warm arms wrap around his waist, Richie curving his head over Eddie’s shoulder, kissing along the sloped line of his neck. 

“They said it would take an hour,” Richie whispers.

“Hmm, good. That’s perfect timing.” 

With Richie’s arms still wrapped around him, Eddie walks into the shower, the warm water hitting their cool skin, both of them moaning in unison. Eddie twists them around, shoving Richie beneath the running water. With his hands lathered in shampoo - _his_ shampoo, thank you - he washes Richie curls, his fingers messaging Richie’s scalp as he meticulously coats each strand of hair.

Richie lets out a low, needy moan, his hands gripping Eddie’s waist for support.

“Please tell me you’re not getting hard again.” Eddie knows he’s not, he has a clear view of RIchie’s limp cock. He’s just being an asshole cause two can play at this game.

“Fuck you. You know what playing with my hair does to me! And I can literally feel you leaking out of me right now! It’s driving me crazy! So, yeah! Fuck you!”

“Ok, time to rinse.” Ignoring Richie’s bitching and moaning, he guides Richie’s head under the water, his hands gliding easier through the curls, the shampoo running out, leaving behind the stark black of Richie’s hair. Somehow he manages to condition Richie’s hair and lather him with body wash without much fuss, Richie once again giving into Eddie, letting him take control. Taking a few minutes for himself, Eddie performs his own shower routine, albeit in less time than usual.

The bathroom mirror is fogged over as they patter about the bathroom, putting on deodorant, combing their hair - or not combing, in Richie’s case, just shaking it like a dog, splattering water everywhere. A light knock raps on the door just as they’re pulling their boxers on. Eddie reaches for his sweatpants, laying on the floor in a misshapen pile along with his t-shirt, but just as he grabs one leg, the other is snatched up by Richie.

“Hey! What the fuck!? These are _my_ sweatpants!” Eddie whines, trying to yank them out of Richie’s firm grip.

“Ok, first off, these are actually _my_ sweatpants-”

“Well, now they’re mine now, asshole! It’s not my fault your sweatpants are covered in jizz!”

“OK! Second, it actually _is_ your fault my sweatpants are covered in jizz. We already talked about this. Keep up. And, third, ‘jizz’? What are you, twelve?” Richie tugs, pulling the sweatpants over the invisible line marked on the floor.

“Fuck you! You say ‘jizz’ all the fuckin’ time! And, you have been on tour for like three fuckin’ months! How do you only have one pair of sweatpants! How often do you fucking wash those things!? You know what, don’t tell me. It’ll only make me lose my appetite.”

“Shut up! Those are my second favorite pair of sweatpants! Note how I said ‘second’ favorite pair, cause SOMEONE JUST HAD to take my favorite pair!” Richie tugs again, making his point.

A loud knock, more urgent than the first, breaks their bickering.

“Ok, asshole,” Richie snaps. “Are _you_ going to get the door or do you want _me_ to get the door?” 

“It’s your fucking hotel room. You answer it!” 

Richie smirks. “Ok, then give me the sweatpants.”

Fuck! He tricked him! The asshole!

“NO!”

“Fine.” Richie drops the sweatpants, hands going up in a ‘I give up’ gesture as he walks towards the door, clad in nothing but his smiley face emoji boxers. “I’ll just answer the door then.” 

“Ok, ok! Fuck! HERE!” Eddie throws the sweatpants, aiming for Richie’s head, but they fall short, allowing Richie to catch them midair. 

“Thank you.” Richie grins, swinging each leg in. He snatches his shirt from the floor, looping his arms through as he opens the door, the room service cart jangling into the room with an attendant following closely behind. Eddie side jumps into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, hoping the attendant didn’t see him as he’s only clad in his blue boxers. 

He hears faint murmuring as Richie walks the attendant to the hotel, probably slipping him a tip. As the door clicks closed, Eddie edges the bathroom door open, peeking his head out. A wall of aroma hits him, multiple smells filtering through his nose in succession - the grilled smell of a burger, hot sizzling fires, fresh fruit, and the tangy odor of cheese. He remembers his pathetic lunch of a salad at the airport - slightly wilted, rushed, only a means to fill his stomach before his trip. 

Tittering out of the bathroom, intoxicated on the smell, Eddie grabs his t-shirt, pulling it on as he goes to sit next to Richie on the leather sofa. Grabbing his cheese plate off the cart he sets it down on the coffee table in front of the couch, next to Richie’s oozing burger.

Richie grins at Eddie, mouth stuffed full, cheese dripping down his chin. Swallowing loudly, he says, “Man, I love eating after sex. It makes the food taste better, you know?” He stretches his jaws wide, taking another large bite.

“Oh, yeah? Is that why we always tend to have midnight snack after we have sex?” Eddie slices off a piece of hard yellow cheese - probably gruyere - stacking it on a brittle cracker, and then unabashedly shoves it into his mouth. Fuck, he’s hungrier than he thought. He continues this routine, alternating cheeses - brie, gouda, blue. There’s even a little rectangle of amber honey on the plate, which he slaters on crackers, pressing the cheese on top so it oozes out onto his fingertips. He hears Richie chuckle, but he pretends not to notice, working his way through the plate.

“So, how’s work been going?” Richie asks, popping a fry, drenched in ketchup, into his mouth. “They still riding you hard? I mean, not as hard as me, obviously. If they were, I would have to go down there and fuck someone up.” 

“Oh, they’re riding me hard alright. I can’t seem to get a fucking break!” A familiar fog crashes over him, one he thought he left behind in California. “I told you they gave me another fucking project yesterday, right? As if Charlie and I don’t have enough on our fucking plate, Mark hands me a project just as I was leaving the office, only to tell me they want it first thing _Monday_ ! Monday! I mean, what the fuck is he thinking!? It would take me a _full week_ to review the project, identify any areas of weakness, and then research the statistic! And _then_ I have to come up with a mitigation plan! That would take another week, _at least_! I mean, fuck him!” He slams another cheese and honey covered cracker into his mouth, not caring he’s getting crumbs on his shirt.

“I thought they were going to replace that guy they fired? You know, the one’s whose job you’re doing now?”

“Psst! They keep saying they’re going to hire someone, but it’s never going to fucking happen! I mean, why hire someone when they can just give all the work to me?” 

“Wait, wait, you _really_ don’t think they’re going to hire someone?” 

“Of course, they’re not! They’re fucking cheapstakes! Why pay someone else when they can get two people for the price of one?”

“Ok?” Richie set his burger down, frowning. “So you’re just going to let them keep walking all over you?”

Eddie pauses, cracker midway to his mouth. “What? What else am I supposed to fucking do?”

“Oh, I don’t know, _Edward_ ! Why don’t you tell them to _fuck off_!?”

“I can’t fucking do that! They’re my bosses. They would FIRE me!” How could Richie suggest such a thing? Eddie’s never been fired. NEVER!

“Who gives a SHIT?”

“I GIVE A SHIT!” Eddie yells, throwing the cracker down.

Frustration steaming out of his ears, Richie leaps off the sofa, pacing back and forth in front of it. “WHY!? WHY DO YOU GIVE A SHIT!? They’re assholes, Eddie! They treat you like garbage!” 

“Yeah, well, WELCOME TO THE REAL WORLD, Richie! That’s what it means to have a boring 9 to 5 job!” 

“Oh, FUCK YOU! I waited tables in my 20’s! I know what it means to get pushed around! To have your bosses treat you like you’re just a warm body, someone who can do all the shit work! And they fuckin’ know you can’t do anything about it, cause you _need_ your fuckin’ job! You need to fuckin’ eat and pay your fuckin’ rent! So don’t you dare lecture me!”

“Then why are you riding my ass!? You know what it would mean if I lost my job!”

“No, Eddie! I FUCKING DON’T! That’s what I’m trying to say! Who cares if you lose your job!?”

“I fucking care, you ass-”

“NO! Shut up! Shut up! God, I’m trying to say something here, you annoying little shit! My _point_ is it doesn’t matter if you lose your job.”

Eddie opens his mouth, but Richie cuts him off. “NO! SHUT UP! You’re going to listen to me, goddamnit!” When Eddie doesn't respond, Richie continues, a little subdued now. “I just mean, it’s not going to change anything if you lose your job. We have plenty of fuckin’ money! We’re not going to starve. So, if you’re not doing it for the money, then why are you? I would completely understand if you actually _liked_ your job, but you don’t! You fuckin’ don’t! You get up every morning, bitching about going to work, and then you come home exhausted. And then you stay up late working! So, no, I don’t understand. If it’s not for the money and it’s not cause you enjoy it, then WHY!?”

Eddie, whose face was pinched in anger, is now gawking at Richie. He’s never thought about it like that before - _why_ is he’ working there; _why_ is he putting up with so much shit?

“Oh...huh...I don’t know?”

“You don’t know?” Richie cocks an eyebrow at him.

“I mean, shit, I don’t know, ok!? It’s what I did before, when I was married to Myra. I mean, what the fuck else am I suppose to do if I don’t work!? Sit on the couch and eat fuckin’ bon-bons?”

“JE-SUS, Eddie! You could do anything! You could sleep-in in the morning! You could take longer runs! Read a book! Start a garden in the backyard like you’ve been talking about forever! Go hiking! Join an aerobics class! Go to that gardening club downtown that you were interested in joining!” 

“I’m not fucking doing that! It’s a nightmare to get out of fuckin’ Malibu!”

“God! Jesus! Then we can MOVE! SHIT, Eddie, what I’m trying to say is, if you’re unhappy, then do something about it. I can help you! I _want_ to help you! I just...I just hate seeing you so unhappy, baby, that’s all.” Richie’s pacing has stopped, all his energy depleted. He looks ashamed, shuffling foot to foot, looking at random corners of the room.

All of Eddie’s anger seeps out of him. He knows Richie just wants the best for him, just wants him to be happy. It’s just such a foreign idea to him - to not work. It’s what he’s always done, and what he assumed he would be doing until he reached the ripe old age appropriate for retirement. Maybe it’s worth thinking about…

“Hey,” Eddie says, reaching over the coffee table to grab Richie’s swinging hand. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to fight with you about this. It’s just - it’s just what I’m used to. It’s hard for me to think about quitting my job, hard for me to imagine what I would do with so much time on my hands. But, I hear you. There’s no good reason for me to stay there. I just...I just need to think about it, ok?”

“Ok,” Richie whispers, his eyes hooded by his eyelashes. “I’m sorry, too. I didn’t mean to get so heated. I just hate how they treat you, sweetheart. You don’t deserve that.” 

“I know, I know. I’ll think about it, ok? Now, come here.” Eddie tugs Richie around the coffee table, pulling him into a hug. He pulls back, kissing Richie softly, the taste of beef and cheese filling his mouth. Pulling back, Eddie wraps his arms around Richie’s neck, his eyes trailing down to their plates, left half-eaten, on the coffee table.

“Sooo, I can have your fries?”

Richie snorts, winding his arms around Eddie’s waist, cinching him in. “Oh my god, I fucking _knew_ it.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note, as Richie's manager, Liam wouldn't be on tour with him. Richie would have a tour manager, but I didn't want to include another character. :-/


	3. Chapter Three

Rollin’ Like Thunder (Under the Covers)

Chapter Three

Eddie’s POV

Warm water hits Eddie’s skin, a vast contract from the cold rain that was beating against his skin during his run this morning. Rolling away from Richie’s warm body earlier was difficult, but his mind was racing, churning over his and Richie’s conversation last night. Being able to run, feel the air fill his lungs, let his mind think through all of the possibilities, was refreshing. It’s not an indulgence he’s been able to enjoy lately.

Turning off the shower, Eddie wraps a towel around his waist, stepping out into the foggy bathroom. Grabbing another towel, dries his hair as he walks into the bedroom. He jumps as a large bang echoes behind him. The towel around his waist slips; he manages to catch it before it falls to the floor. He whips around, catching sight of Richie stretched out across the bed, arm flailing for his glasses sitting on top of the night stand. 

Grasping his glass, Richie slams them on his face, blinking up at Eddie. “Oh, hubba, hubba!” Richie whistles, flicking his glasses up down his face, then grabbing them by the frame, extending them in and out from his face. “AHOOOOGA!” Hand to heart, he continues, “I’m so sorry, Mister. I don’t know what you’re doing here, but I’m in a committed relationship. You see, I have this really _hot, irresistible_ boyfriend.” Letting the covers drift down his body, Richie crawls towards the end of the bed, clad in only his smiley emoji boxers and rumbled t-shirt. 

“Oh, yeah? Hot AND irresistible?” Throwing his wet hair towel into the gaping bathroom door Eddie lets the towel around his waist drop to the floor, walking to the end of the bed.

Richie bites his lip, eyes unabashedly falling to Eddie’s soft, swinging cock. “Yeah. Hot, irresistible, he’s about this tall,” he says, marking his hand about waist high. “A feisty little gremlin. He’s got a fuckin’ mouth on him too, constantly bitching and moanin’ about anything and everything.” Kneeling, Richie reaches out, wrapping his hands around Eddie’s hips, jerking Eddie to him. 

“Wow,” Eddie says, sarcasm lacing his voice. “He sounds like such a catch.” His hands dive into Richie’s hair, pressing Richie to his chest, Richie’s chin digging into Eddie’s sternum as he stares up at Eddie with adoring eyes. 

“Oh, _he is._ He’s such a _fuckin’_ catch.” He presses kisses to Eddie’s chest. “I’m the luckiest motherfucker,” he says, mumbled by more kisses.

Richie’s mouth goes wide, sucking and licking along Eddie’s collar bone, mouthing along the thick padding of Eddie’s pecks. Eddie watches, entranced, hands cupping the back of Richie’s head as Richie circles wide, the tip of his tongue licking the defined line under one of his pecks. Extending his tongue, flat and wide, slurping upward, he licks upward over Eddie’s nipple. 

“Ahh, you’re such a nipple slut,” Eddie chuckles, tilting his head back.

Richie smirks, mouth sucking in Eddie’s nipple, rolling his tongue over it before popping it out. “You _love_ it, baby,” he mutters, pulling Eddie’s nipple back in his mouth.

Eddie’s chuckle turns into a moan, pushing his chest into Richie’s mouth. Suddenly, his world is turned upside down as his face smashes into the mattress, knocking the breath out of his lungs. 

“Wha-?” He pushes up on his arms, only to be knocked down again by Richie’s hand slapping the small of his back, pushing him down. He feels something wet slide over his hole. “AHHHHHHHH!” 

Puffs of warm air roll over his slick hole from Richie’s laughter. Eddie feels his cheeks being pulled apart by two firm hands, exposing the most private, intimate part of himself; a part of himself he never shared with anyone - not even his ex-wife, who he was married to for almost 20 years - that is, until one day, when Richie threw him down on the bed, pulled him wide, and stuck his tongue deep into his core. 

“OOOHH, RICHIE!” Eddie screams, scrambling to grab the wrinkled sheets, trying to ground himself, his belly turning to jelly. “Fuck, I forgot how much I love your tongue! Ahhhh!” 

Richie kisses his hole, moving his lips over it like he’s kissing Eddie’s lips instead. He moves down to press feather kisses to the patch of skin between his hole and cock, an extremely sensitive area as Eddie’s learned. Richie sucks it into his mouth, pushing it out with his tongue before tracing the tip of his tongue in a wide circle around Eddie’s hole, making sure his tongue doesn’t touch Eddie’s rim. 

“ _Richie_ ,” Eddie keens, “ _please!_ ”

“What is it, baby?” Richie says, kissing up Eddie’s cheeks. Richie’s teeth drag along his skin, clamping down on a thick cut of his ass, teeth sinking in, spit pooling into an oval, the shape of Richie’s mouth on him.

“ _RI-CHEE!_ ” He wants to grind into the mattress to release a little bit of pressure that’s building in his cock, but he curves his back, pressing his ass into Richie’s mouth instead. The sting of Richie’s teeth is worth it. 

Richie releases him, kissing the two curved, indented lines on Eddie’s ass. “What, sweetheart? What do you want?”

Already half drunk, both on pleasure and on pain, Eddie grunts. “Tongue. I want your tongue.”

“Oh yeah? You want my tongue, love?” Richie chuckles, “Where do you want it?” 

A wet, sloppy kiss lands on the tip of Eddie’s spine, right above his hole. “FUCK! You know what I want, asshole! Stop fucking teasing me!”

“Teasing? You think _this_ is teasing? Oh, babydoll, no, no, no.” Richie dips his head back down, flicking his tongue over Eddie. 

“Ahhh. Oh, yeah. More, more!”

Richie’s fingertips dig into Eddie’s cheeks, almost a little too deep, as he pulls Eddie’s wide, shoving his face deeper into Eddie’s crack as he assaults Eddie with his tongue. His slurps against Eddie’s tight hole, licking fast and hard, working to relax the tight ring of muscles. 

“Oh, Richie! Oh, fuck! That’s it! Want your tongue in me!” 

Obliging him, Richie pushes his tongue past Eddie’s taut rim, licking the silky smooth walls of his insides. Eddie screeches, fisting the sheets tighter, his stomach swooping, diving bombing, with every lick of Richie’s tongue. Eddie feels his hole loosening, opening around Richie’s wet tongue like a flower unfurling. 

The way he opens up - completely slack, practically gaping - embarrassed him the first time Richie ate him out. It’s not like Eddie didn’t think about it, they even talked about it, but he didn’t anticipate the feeling of shame that spread through his body like a flame, making his toes curl from the utter humiliation of it, the first time Richie licked him. He almost bucked Richie off of him, he was so shook. The act itself is so filthy; so lewd; so obscene. 

It wasn’t until Richie licked again, hooking the tip of this tongue to Eddie’s rim, pulling it upward, that all these thoughts, rattling around in his overactive mind, were obliterated. On the third flick, Eddie realized that was all bullshit. He fucking loved it - the drag of Richie’s tongue, the feeling of Richie pushing past his rim, licking the inside of him like he’s a fucking empty ice cream cone that still has drippings on the inside. It was so dirty; so naughty; so _nasty_. Since then, Eddie takes every chance he gets to sit on Richie’s face, begging for Richie to fuck him senseless with his tongue.

“RICHIE! RICHIE! OH MY GOD!” Eddie screams. 

Eddie’s completely open now, dripping from Richie’s spit. Richie sticks his tongue in, circling it to lick Eddie’s walls. 

“JESUS FUCK, RICHIE! OH SWEET FUCKING CHRIST! OH, Richie. Oh, _please_! Please fuck me. Fuck me with that nasty tongue of yours!”

Pulling Eddie’s cheeks wider, Richie plunges his tongue in and out of Eddie’s dripping hole, fucking him hard.

“OH! OH! RIIICHHIIIE! Oh, Richie, that feels so fuckin’ good. UGH! God, I love when you take me apart like this. Just fuckin’ me with that tongue of yours. Can’t get enough of it, baby.” Completely intoxicated on Richie’s tongue, Eddie feels a familiar fire in his groin, it burning hotter with every push or flick of Richie’s tongue. Working to stoke the fire, Eddie grinds into the mattress, edging himself closer. “Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck. I wanna - I wanna cum on your tongue. Cum from you just licking me open, getting me all slick. Oh, oh, Rich, I’m gonna-”

Suddenly Richie pulls out, a cold front rolling in over the mound of Eddie’s ass, dossing him, extinguishing the fire that was set to explode from his groin.

“FUUUCCCCK!” Eddie roars.

Richie chuckles behind him. “See, baby. Now _that's what_ I call teasing.” 

Eddie flips over, tackling Richie, pinning him underneath him, wailing on him. “FUCK YOU, RICHIE! You FUCKING asshole! I can’t fuckin’ believe you. After I flew all the way out here to fuck your sorry ass! I have half a mind to leave you here, and go back to California where I can jerk off in peace!”

This entire speech is being drowned out by Richie’s loud cackling. He’s laughing so hard, he’s snorting, barely able to breath. “Baby! Baby, stooop! STOP! I couldn’t help myself! STOP! I promise - I promise I won’t do it again!”

Eddie stops his wailing arms, frowning. “Yeah, fuckin’ right!”

Letting out a few more snorts, Richie smirks. “I mean, I promise I won’t do it again _today_ . Can’t speak about the future though.”

“I fuckin’ hate you.”

“No you don’t. You _lurve_ me. And, you still want me to fuck you.”

“Not after that shit you pulled.”

“Oh yeah? That’s not what your dick is saying.” Richie wraps his hand around Eddie’s aching cock. His thumb rubs over Eddie’s slit, smearing pre-come. “Want me to fuck you, baby? Huh?” Richie thrusts his hips, his cock grazing Eddie’s hole.

“Ooooh,” Eddie moans, his frustration fading as the fire in his groin reignites. 

“Huh, baby? Want me to fuck you? It’s been so long, sweetheart. Miss feeling you around me, so tight and wet. Mhm? Miss feeling the way you choke my cock with that tight ass yours. I know you miss it too. Miss the way I fill you up so good.”

Biting his lips, Eddie rocks back, feeling Richie’s cock move between his cheeks, sliding back and forth over his hole. “Ooh, Richie-”

“Yeah, there you go, honey,” Richie coos, grabbing Eddie’s hips, helping him rock. “Do you wanna sit on my cock? I know how much you love that, babydoll.”

He should be embarrassed at how easily he gives in to Richie, but the thought of Richie being inside of him is enough to drive him back over the edge. “Yeah, yeah. Ahh, wanna fuckin’ ride you. Wanna fuck myself on your cock.” Leaning forward on his arms, hips still rocking, Eddie dives toward Richie’s lips, only for his lips to crash against the high peak of Richie’s cheek. “Richie! What the fuck!?”

Head cocked to the side, Richie chuckles. “Mhm. Sorry, baby. I’m afraid I can’t. No kisses for you.” 

“WHAT!? What fucking shit is it? Why won’t you kiss me, asshole!?”

“I think you need to earn it.” Richie grins.

“Earn it!? Fuck you! Kiss me!”

“Nope. Sorry.” Richie shakes his head.

“Kiss me!” Eddie dives, hoping he can catch Richie’s lips. He misses, hitting his cheek again. “Fuck!”

A boisterous laugh rumbles out of Richie, shaking Eddie. “Sorry, babe. Gotta earn it.” Richie smacks Eddie’s ass, giving him a not so subtle hint.

“You said you wouldn’t tease me!” 

“I didn’t say that, honey bunny. I said I wouldn’t cock block you, although I should have said I wouldn’t orgasm block you.”

“Fuck you!”

Richie winds his arms behind his head, looking up expectantly. “I’m _waiting_. And so is my cock.”

“Who do you think you are!? Julia Roberts!?”

“Oh, _good one_ , sweetie. But the clock is a tickin’, and I know how much you want to kiss me. How much you want to taste yourself on my tongue. You’re _desperate_ for it. Aren’t you, kitten?”

Eddie bites his lip, equally frustrated and horny, cause Richie’s cornered him. He _knows_ how much Eddie loves kissing him after he’s eaten him out or sucked him dry. 

“Fuck,” Eddie spits, shuffling off of Richie to grab the lube from this tolietry bag on the night stand. Lube in hand, he smacks Richie’s thigh. “Move!”

Richie rotates his body so his head is cushioned by the pillows at the top of the bed. Hand slicked up with lube, Eddie straddles Richie’s thighs, grabbing Richie’s huge cock he tugs a few times, hoping to get Richie just as worked up as he is. 

Hips pressed up into Eddie’s hand, Richie moans, “Oh, that feels so good, sugah. Love your hand wrapped around me.”

“Yeah? Gonna wrap my insides around you. Choke this fuckin’ huge cock of yours until you spill inside of me.” Eddie moves his hand lower, fondling, pulling Richie’s balls. Eddie shuffles forward, sitting on Richie’s lower abdomen, adjusting his thighs wide so he can push up onto his knees. Reaching behind him, he grasps Richie’s cock, positioning it so the tip presses up against his hole. 

“Ohhh,” Eddie groans, the fire in his abdomen burning red and hot, threatening to burst, even before he has Richie inside of him. Fuck, it’s been too long. He doesn’t know how long he’s going to last. Eddie starts to push down, the tip of Richie’s cock sliding past his rim. 

Richie’s broad hands wrap around Eddie’s ribs, right below his chest. His fingers are far-reaching, each of his digits fitting into the hollow space between his ribs. “Ohhh, baby! Honey! Angel! Oh, fuck! Fuck, baby. It’s been way too long!”

“Ahhh, Richie! You’re so fuckin’ big! I forgot how much you fill me up.” Slamming his hands down on Richie’s expansive chest, Eddie pushes back a little more, a broken keening sound whistling from his lips as he sucks more of Richie into him, although from experience he knows he’s only half way. Pausing, Eddie releases a big breath of air, sucking more into his lungs, preparing himself for the final plunge.

“Eddie. Baby. It’s ok. Take your time. We got nowhere to be, sweetheart. This is the only place I wanna be - here, with you. Having you wrapped around me.” Even when Richie’s teasing Eddie, he can’t help but be concerned about him; constantly showing him, telling him how much he loves him. The fire in Eddie’s belly burns a little hotter at the thought.

Eddie grits his teeth, slightly rocking his hips, taking a little bit of Richie at a time. “Fuck. Fuck, you and your big cock. Ugh, it drives me crazy.” Eddie reaches for the lube, which is lying on the side of the bed, discarded. With his hand slicked up again, Eddie reaches behind himself to grab the exposed base of Richie’s cock. He rubs his hands up and down, taking his time to run his fingers over his rim, feeling where they’re connected. He circles his hand around Richie’s cock, the top of his hand butting up against his hole. He squeezes, tightening his fingers around Richie’s cock, earning him a broken moan from Richie. Eddie thinks - _‘That’s Richie. Richie’s inside of me’,_ and fuck if that doesn’t get Eddie moving.

Eddie rocks his hips, sitting up so an inch of Richie’s cock slips out of him a little bit, only for him to slam his hips back down, feeling Richie drill further into his core. With a grunt, Eddie rocks his hips harder, slamming his ass down to fully encase Richie inside of him. The air is knocked from his lungs as Richie’s cock punches his inside. Breathing through his nose, Eddie sits, his balls resting on top of Richie’s tangles pubes. 

“Ugggh, Eddie! Oh, sweet Jesus, have you always been this tight, babydoll!?” 

Eddie responds with just a huff, sitting back further, pushing Richie’s further inside of him; enjoying the slight pain from the way he’s stretched and the way Richie’s cock is poking his inside, threatening to go deeper.

“Oh, fuck, Richie. _Baby._ You’re so - you’re so _deep_. Fuck, it’s almost like the first time. Nnggg.” Eddie sits, motionless, just enjoying the feeling of having Richie inside of him. “You’re so fuckin’ big, baby.” Eddie rolls his hips, corkscrewing himself on Richie. 

“Oohh. Fuck, that’s good, baby. Definitely earning that kiss.”

“Oh, yeah? How about this?” He leans forward, Richie sliding all the way out of him, except for the tip, only to slam his ass back down, encasing Richie.

“FUCK!” They scream in unison. 

Eddie continues jerking his hips, bouncing up and down, his own cock whipping up and down, slapping his and Richie’s stomach. Richie’s cock is pounding into him, mercilessly punching his stomach over and over again, his stomach rebounding like it’s a punching bag.

“Oh Richie! Richie! Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh, fuck! You feel so good!”

“Fuck, baby, fuck. You look so good, riding my cock. It’s like you were made for it. Shit, you’re so fuckin’ hot.”

“Ah, Richie! Baby, you’re so deep. I can feel you - ah - I can feel you in my stomach.” Eddie grabs Richie’s hand, sliding it down his sweaty chest, to hold it against his lower abdomen. “I can feel you. Ah! I can feel inside of me, right here. Mngg. I’ve been thinking about it so much, while you’ve been gone - the way you feel when you’re inside of me. It’s been driving me crazy. I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you! So! Fucking! Much!” Eddie pounds down with each word.

“Yeah? You’ve been thinking about me? Think about me slipping inside of you? Filling you up so good? Stretching you?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eddie pants, his hips moving faster, enjoying the burn. The bed starts to chime in, squeaking and protesting, adding to the sounds of their groans bouncing off the walls. “Think about you fuckin’ me - ah - everyday.”

“Do you think about it at work?”

Eddie’s breath hitches, getting caught in his throat. 

“Oh, you _do_!” Richie laughs, throwing his head back, arching his back. “Oh fuck, baby. That’s so fuckin’ hot.” He thrusts his hips, rocking Eddie on top of him. Eddie yelps, feeling Richie’s cock railing his insides.

Eddie’s suddenly rocked back, almost falling off Richie before strong hands cup his ass, holding him in place. Richie’s sitting up now so their chests are plastered to one another while his knees bracket Eddie’s thighs. Eddie’s hand grip Richie’s broad shoulders while he eyes Richie’s pretty pink mouth, hoping he can kiss those sweet lips soon, hoping for a taste of himself.

Richie thrusts his hips again, bringing Eddie’s attention back to him. “Sooo, proper, always-early-to-the-office Eddie thinks about me at work, huh? What do you think about, love? You think about my big strong hands sliding over you?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Eddie licks his lips, beginning to rock his hips again, his stomach smacking Richie’s with every thrust, his cock smashed between their bodies.

“What else do you think about?”

“I - I - I think about you picking me up.” Eddie flushes. 

“Yeah? Think about me grabbing your ass and picking you up like you’re nothin’? Manhandling you?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eddie nods. “I - ah - think about you shoving me against a wall. Ripping my clothes off. Oh, Jesus fucking Christ! And - huh - you leaving hickies on my neck, in places that are visible.” 

“Fuck, fuck. Ah, keep goin’, baby.”

One of Eddie’s hands wind into Richie’s curls while his other hand digs into the meat of Richie’s shoulder, bracing himself against it as he ruts harder. The sound of their thighs slapping joins the noises filling the room. “And - AH! - I - I - think about you throwing me on the bed, sticking your tongue inside of me! Making me cum on just your tongue!”

Eddie can feel the coil inside of him growing tighter, ready to burst. Trying to relieve some tension he slots his hand in between their slick bellies, desperately wanting to touch himself. Before he can wrap his fingers around himself, Richie smacks his hand away.

“No touching!” 

Eddie gasps, rocking harder. “Richie!” 

“Come on, baby. You can do it. You’re doing so well. You can cum on my cock, can’t you, sweetheart?” Richie cocks his head, leaning forward to hover his open mouth over Eddie’s teeth-marked lips, teasing him. 

“FUCK! ” Eddie tilts his head, both of their mouths aligned as if they’re about to kiss, but neither one of them moving forward to close the distance. 

“Come on, sweetheart, keep talkin’ to me. I wanna hear those dirty thoughts of yours.”

“I - I - oh fuck!” Using his knees as leverage, Eddie beats himself up and down, wording spilling from his mouth. “God, Richie! Oh, fuck! I think about you all the time! Ahh, I think about you sitting underneath my desk, where no one can see you, sucking me off while I work. People coming into my office to talk to me, and they have no idea you’re there, sucking me off like it’s your job! I think about looking down and just seeing you down there, your mouth full with my cock. Fuck, you would look so good. I - AH - I think about you coming to my office, closing the door, and bending me over my desk, fucking me from behind. But mostly - mostly I think about coming home to you. Coming home from a long day of work to find you lying on the bed, naked, ready for us to fuck each others brians out. I think about it so fucking much, it’s hard to get any fucking work done!”

“Oh, shit, shit! Eddie! That’s - Jesus Fucking Christ! You naughty little slut. I should have known. You’re a bigger slut than I am, you know that, sweetheart? Fuck! I can just imagine you - sitting at your desk, looking up statistics, and all the while you have a raging hard on. Ahhh, fuck. I bet you just let it go, too? You don’t even touch yourself. You enjoy the burn of it. You enjoy how fuckin’ _naughty_ it is to be so fuckin’ hard while you’re at work.” 

Eddie leans his head against Richie’s shoulder, winding his arms around Richie’s neck. Richie’s words wash over him, his body on fire with how utterly debauched it all sounds. 

“Yes - ahh - yes,” Eddie moans, mouthing against Richie’s neck.

Richie tucks his head into Eddie’s neck, hugging Eddie against his chest. “I bet your coworkers have no idea how big of a slut you are. All of them probably have pictures on their desk, showing off the cute, petite wives in their Sunday best. I bet they look forward to going home to their wives so they can pull down their panties and fuck thier tight pussies. But not you. Not you, baby. You look forward to coming home to your _big, strong man_ who’s going to slam you down onto the bed and rip you apart with his tongue. A man who’s going to impale you with his _thick cock_.”

“Yes! Yes! Oh, fuck! I love it so fuckin’ much! I love it when you fuck me. Oh shit! Shit!”

“I know you do, love. You’re suck a fuckin’ cockslut. Love getting rammed by my cock.” 

“AH! AH! AH!” Eddie’s lost, practically drooling against Richie’s shoulder.

Digging his fingernails into Eddie’s cheeks, Richie pulls them apart, using them as handles to slam Eddie up and down on his cock.

“RIIICCCHHHIE!” Eddie screams.

“That’s it! You’re so close, aren’t you!? Come on! Cum like the cockslut you are!”

“I - I - I - Ahhh!” His words are swallowed, the very air sucked back into him as he bites his lips, groaning as he cums in shorts bursts between their stomachs. 

As he comes down, his world gets turned upside down again as Richie rocks them forward, pushing Eddie onto his back, Richie hovering over him. Without a moment to catch his breath, Richie begins pounding into him.

“Oh fuck! Richie!” 

“I know, I know. It feels good, right baby?”

“Nnngg. Yeah, yeah. It feels-” Eddie bites his lip, lost for words. He’s never been able to explain how the burn, the slight pain, the oversimulation can feel so fucking good. Although, luckily he’s never had to; Richie’s always understood. He’s always known what Eddie’s pinched look, his digging of nails, mean.

“Oh fuck,” Richie moans, his hips getting sloppy, uneven. “Eddie. Baby. Sweetheart. I’m - I’m-”

“Stomach.” 

Eyes squeezed shut, Richie nods his head frantically. After two more thrusts, he pulls out, spilling over Eddie’s already cum covered stomach. “SHHIITT!” Richie wails. 

With all of his energy sucked out of him, Richie titters, threatening to fall on top of Eddie. With a small push from Eddie, Richie plunks down on his ass, head spinning. Eddie can practically see the little cartoon stars circling his head. “Shit, babe,” Richie says, adjusting his tilted glasses. “Shit, that was fuckin’ good.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, it fuckin’ was,” Eddie sighs, staring up at the off-white ceiling. Something long and wet swipes up Eddie’s stomach. “Oh!” Eddie jerks, lifting his head up to see Richie licking the cum up with his tongue. Eddie groans at the sight. “You better fuckin’ kiss me now, assshole.”

Richie’s eyes swing up to Eddie, looking up at him under hooded eyes as he licks another long stripe up Eddie’s stomach, making sure to flick it over his nipple. With a smirk covering his face, Richie crawls forward, his mouth unhinged, a pool of glistening cum sitting in the curved valley of his tongue. 

Eddie grab’s Richie’s head, pulling him the last of the way forward until their mouths crash against each other, their tongues twisting. Eddie’s toes curl, finally tasting the bitterness of the cum in Richie’s mouth. He moans into Richie’s mouth, thinking about whether or not it’s Richie or himself he’s tasting, probably both.

Richie pulls back with an audible pop. “I love you.” He plants kisses down Eddie’s neck, working his way down Eddie’s stomach where he starts blowing raspberries. “I love you! I love you!” He screams over Eddie’s laughter.

“Richie! Stop, stop! Oh my god, please! Haven’t you tortured me enough!?” Eddie swats the at back of Richie’s head, to no avail, Richie blowing a rather large raspberry onto his heaving belly. “OH FUCK! Stop! We need to get into the shower so we can fucking eat! I’m starving!”

Richie peers up at him. “But you’re my breakfast,” he deadpans before nibbling Eddie’s stomach.

“Oh, fuck off!” Eddie attempts to throw Richie off, but Richie’s wrapped his arms around Eddie’s torso, putting all of his weight on top of him. “Richie, please! Shower! I need to eat so I can have the mental capacity to talk to you!”

Richie freezes. “Talk to me?” He whispers against Eddie’s stomach, concern coating his voice.

“Oh my god, Rich. It’s nothing like that. I’m not going to break up with you over brunch. Now, _please_ , can we just jump into the shower!?”

“You’re not going to break up with me?”

“No!”

“Promise?”

“Oh Jesus - Yes, I promise!”

“But you said you’re ‘not going to break with me during _brunch_?’ What about-”

“SHOWER! NOW!”

Eddie manages to wiggle his way out of Richie’s embrace. With a few good smacks to Richie’s pale white ass, he’s able to get Richie up and into the shower.

  
  


\-------

  
  


Eddie breathes a deep sigh of relief as he wraps his mouth around a bite of his fluffy omelet. He washes it down with a gulp of his hot green tea latte; a new wave of energy rolling over him as he devours more substance. 

“Ok, baby,” Richie mumbles around a stuffed mouth, the whip cream from his french toast oozing from a corner of his mouth. “Hit me!”

Eddie finishes chewing his egg whites and spinach omelet, cutting another large chunk as he swallows, “Ok, so...I was thinking about what we talked about last night…” He pauses, looking up to make sure Richie’s following along. Richie nods, his mouth full again, twirling his knife, prompting Eddie to continue. “Ok, well, I thought about it during my run this morning, and...well...I’m going to quit my job.”

Richie’s fork pauses midway to his mouth. “Wait...what!? Are you fuckin’ serious!?”

“Yeah...I mean - I thought about what you said. There’s no reason for me to be working there. We don’t need the money, and I fucking hate it. It’s been slowly driving me crazy - the long fucking hours, the constant endless projects being shoved in my face, the complete morons I’m surrounded by everyday! And - I - I know that I haven’t been the easiest to be with - my constant bitching and moaning, the late nights working, not being able to visit you. It hasn’t been fair to you - to us - and I’m - I’m sorry. I guess I just felt...stuck? I just accepted the fact that I had to work, and that work just SUCKS! Like, what can _I_ do about it!? But, you’re right! It doesn’t have to be that way! I don’t have to work at a shitty job! I don’t have to spend three hours in the fucking car everyday! And, I don’t have to be away from you! So, yeah! I’m going to quit my fucking job!” Eddie spits, sucking in a deep breath, huffing angrily, stabbing a chunk of his omelet to shove it into his mouth.

A wide smile is covering Richie’s face, his fork full of naked french toast, the whip cream having dropped onto his plate during Eddie’s rant. “Baby - I - am - so - fucking - proud - of - you!” 

“Yeah?” Eddie mumbles.

“Fuck yeah, babydoll. Fuck those assholes. They don’t deserve you.” 

“Yeah, fuck ‘em. Going to give them my two week notice on Monday. They’ll have a fucking heart attack. It’ll be fucking amazing.”

“Have you thought about how you’re going to spend all your free time?”

Eddie shrugs. “Go on longer runs? Maybe I’ll train for a marathon or something? Start a garden? Look around for some gardening classes? Read all of the books on my Goodreads list? And - huh - I thought I could join you on part of your tour?”

“Really!? You want to join me!?” Richie sputters, blowing whipped cream across the table.

“Of course I would!” Eddie says, mopping up the streaks of whip cream. “ I’m sorry I haven’t been able to join you sooner. I mean, would that be ok, right? I don’t want to be a burden.”

“A burden!? Are you fucking joking, baby? How would you be a burden? Liam would love it if you joined us so he doesn’t have to take care of my ass.”

“Oh, so it’s _my_ job to do that? Fuck you.”

“Oh, but you do it so well, sweetheart. Taking care of my ass.” Richie’s voice dips low, “Completely destroying my ass, pounding into it over and over again.”

“Richie!” Eddie hisses, his eyes shifting side to side to see if anyone heard. “We’re in public! Jesus!”

“Guess you’ll just have to teach me a lesson later, huh?” Richie stabs a wedge of french toast dragging it through melted whip cream. He extends it over the table, offering it to Eddie. Frowning, Eddie leans forward, wrapping his mouth around the fork. Richie pulls the fork back to lick up the back of it, slurping up the remaining cream. 

Eddie whips his mouth with his napkin, going back to his bland omelette. “I was - huh - also thinking that, with me not working, it would be a good time for us to start...looking?” He keeps his focus on his plate.

“Look? Look for what?”

“Well...huh...I thought we could look for a...a house?” 

“A house? You wanna to look for a new house!?”

“Yeah, I just...You said that last night...You know what, neverm-”

“No, no! Wait! I’m totally down to move! I totally meant that! I just didn’t know you were that serious about it. We can _totally_ move, baby!”

“Yeah?” Eddie squeaks, peering up at Richie.

“Of course, sweetheart! Let’s do it! Let’s get the fuck out of there! We don’t belong there anyway!”

“Yeah, let’s blow that fucking town!”

“Yeah! Show those Malibu assholes! Where do you wanna move, babydoll? WeHo?” 

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Oh my god, Richie, just cause we’re _gay_ doesn’t mean we have to live in WeHo.” 

“NoHo?”

“We are NOT living in NoHo!”

“Ok. Well, Mr. Picky, where were you thinking? Beverly Hills?”

“I don’t know. Something a little more low key? Brentwood? Burbank? Pasadena? Toluca Lake?”

“Ooohh, a valley man, eh?”

“Well, it’s fucking better than Culver City.” 

“Ewww, we’re not going to live in Culver City!” 

“That’s what I just fucking said!”

“Hmm, I never thought of myself as a valley man. I can see that though, me walking to a Trader Joe’s in my Crocs.”

“Please don’t.”

“We should get a place with a basement! We can put in a cool bar and a ping pong table! Oh my god, we could put in a _hammock_! It’ll be just like our clubhouse, but, like, so much better!”

Eddie smiles, his eyes lighting up. “You’re a genius, you know that? I love that mind of yours.”

“Yeah?” Richie leans forward, resting his elbows on table. “How about this, sweetcheeks? We should get a place with a pool; go skinny dipping at night.”

“Mmmhh, gotta make sure we have high walls in the backyard so the neighbors don’t see us.”

“Yeah, don’t want anyone to see that fine ass of yours.”

“Richie!” Eddie hisses, his cheeks burning.

Richie chuckles. “Anything you want, baby? For our new place?” Richie reaches over the table, grabbing Eddie’s hand, entwining their fingers.

“Well, I want a place with a big backyard so I can have a place for the garden. We can put a hammock in the backyard too.”

“Hell yeah. Love that mind of yours, honey.”

“A place with a big kitchen.” 

“Oh! Can we get a place with a home theatre!?”

“Holy shit! Is that a thing!?”

“What the fuck do you mean ‘is that a thing’!? Have you ever seen _Cribs_!?”

“No! What the fuck is that?”

“It’s - you know what, nevermind. We can definitely find a place with one or else we’re going to fuckin’ build one so I can cuddle your ass while we watch fuckin’ _Law and Order_ reruns.”

“You do that now!”

“Yeah, but now I’m going to do it in _style_ .”

Eddie rolls his eyes, getting them back on track. “Ok, well, we’ll obviously also need a place with a big shower and bath.”

“For sharing?”

Eddie chuckles, turning over Richie’s hand, tracing the lines on his palm. “For sharing. We should have a couple extra bedrooms. One for a guest bedroom-”

“You mean for Bill & Audra, when they come over for movie night and fall asleep.”

“-and the other for an office. I thought I could find a real estate agent when I go back. Definitely not staying late the office after I give my fucking notice.” 

“You’re going to drive our agent crazy.” 

“Fuck you. They’ll manage. We want our first place to be perfect.”

“It will be. Our first place - it’ll be everything you want, love.”

  
  


\--------

  
  


“Ok, now, you’re going to call me if you have another nightmare, right?” Eddie says, adjusting the duffle bag on his shoulder. 

The airport terminal is brimming with activity. They’re currently standing outside of the TSA checkpoint, little clumps of people surrounding them, each one hugging and kissing their loved ones goodbye. The dull hum of so many conversations fills the large cavern of the terminal, all of them overlapping so it’s just a blanket of white noise.

“Yeah, yeah. Of course,” Richie mumbles, nodding his head slowly. He’s shuffling side to side, hands in his pockets, back hunched. 

“Even if it’s in the middle of night?”

“Yes, yes. I promise.”

“Ok, good.” Eddie racks his eyes over Richie. He certainly looks better then when Eddie first arrived; he has color in his face and his previously gaunt form has filled out. There’s even a brightness that hovers around him, like a majestic glow, although now, his mouth is turned down in a frown as he kicks at the ground, dejected. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop looking like I’m not going to see you for a fuckin’ year. I’ll see you in two weeks after I leave my job. I’ll see you in Boston, ok?”

“Ok. It just - It’s going to feel like forever.” Richie pouts, sparking images of his twelve year old self. 

Eddie sighs, stepping forward to slot his arms through Richie’s, hugging Richie around his torso. Richie instinctually hugs Eddie to his chest. “We’ll talk everyday, Rich,” Eddie says. “We’ll still FaceTime at night and we’ll text like we normally do.”

“O-kay,” Richie says, still frowning like someone’s taking away his favorite teddy bear.

“Hey,” Eddie says, squeezing his arms tighter around Richie, “I’m going to be joining you in two weeks, so you know what that means, right?”

Richie just cocks an eyebrow, playing with the belt loops at the back of Eddie’s pants.

“It means I’ll be with you for the airing of your Netflix special! They landed on July, right?”

Richie’s eyes go wide, “Yeah! Oh, fuck, that’s right! I don’t know how the fuck I could have fogetten about that.”

“Well, you were a little _distracted_ this weekend, so it’s understandable. You’re welcome, by the way - for distracting you.”

“Yeah, you’re one big distraction, baby. Couldn’t keep my eyes off this fine ass all weekend.” Richie reaches low, kneading Eddie’s ass. “I almost fell into the pool with the polar bears, I was so distracted!”

“Richie!” Eddie swats at Richie’s hand. “Je-sus, I can’t take you anywhere.”

“Gonna help me celebrate my big coming out special? Hmh? We should get wasted in our hotel room and then watch it.”

“We’re not getting wasted!”

“What!? Why not!? There’s no fuckin’ way I’m going to watch myself on TV if I’m not wasted!”

“We’re not going to get wasted cause I have plans, ok?”

“Plans!?”

“Yeah... _plans_.” Eddie snakes his arms up Richie’s chest, locking them behind his neck. Standing up on tip-toes, he whispers into Richie’s ear.

Richie gasps, pulling Eddie tighter to his chest. “Oh my god, you naughty little-”

Eddie cuts him off, pulling down on Richie’s collar, slotting their lips together. 

“Why don’t you think about that while I’m gone, huh?” Eddie says, lightly smacking Richie’s dazed face.

“I love you, baby.” 

“I love you too, Rich. Now, be good.” Eddie steps back, out of Richie’s arms.

“Never.” Richie reaches wide, pulling Eddie back in. “Hey, can’t wait to find our new home, baby. Gonna cuddle the shit out of you in that hammock, love.” 

“Yeah? Should I wear my short-shorts? The red ones?”

“Only if you want me to pull them off of you.” 

“Of course.” Eddie grins, kissing Richie again before pulling out of his arms. “Now, be good, _baby_. I’ll see soon, ok?”

“Ok.” Richie nods, holding onto Eddie as long as he can as Eddie starts to walk toward the security point, their arms stretching wide as their fingertips slide past each other until Eddie’s gone too far, both of their arms falling.

Before Eddie goes past the turn toward the scanners, he looks back, catching sight of Richie who still has his eyes trained on him. Their eyes lock. Richie smiles, holding his hands up in front of his chest in a heart shape. Eddie’s pushed forward past the turn before he can sign anything back. He pulls out his phone.

**You’re such a dork**.

**I love you.**

**Come back!**

**I miss you already, baby!**

**Love you too! *kissy face***

Eddie smiles as his fingers fly across the keyboard, responding to Richie as he shuffles along the security line, looking forward to when he can kiss Richie again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave comments or kudos. They give me life!
> 
> When I first started writing "It Was Always You" I committed to writing a five part series and now we're here! As someone who's never written fanfiction, i didn't know if it was possible, but I love Reddie so much I wanted to give them a happy ending. 
> 
> And with that, I have great news! I have plans for TWO MORE STORIES! They're both going to have a lot more of the other Losers. I really miss writing their amazing friendship. Don't worry, though, it'll mainly focus on Reddie and include a lot of fluff and smut. So please subscribe you want to get notifications!
> 
> \-----  
> Also, for people who don't know a lot about Los Angeles:
> 
> WeHo = West Hollywood, a mainly LGBTQIA community. Pride takes place there every year.
> 
> NoHo = North Hollywood. Strangely enough NoHo located away from Hollywood and WeHo. It's located over the Hollywood Hills, in the San Fernando Valley.
> 
> The "valley" = The San Fernando Valley. People in LA refer to it as the "valley." The valley is separated from Hollywood by the Hollywood Hills, where the Hollywood sign is located. People either love the valley or hate it. It's a lot more suburban than Hollywood, but a lot of celebrities do live there.


End file.
